Maskenball
by dracxi
Summary: Meine zweite EroticFiction. Hermine und zwei Männer diesmal, es kommt zu einer Wette die sie verliert und so enstehtdiese Konstelation. Wer die Männer sind? Lesen sag ich nur. Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr, also lasst mir eins da ich beiße ni
1. Die verlorene Wette!

**Maskenball Teil 1. **

**Hallo Leute,**

nach meinen ersten Erotik Oneshot kamen viele Bitten und Anfragen nach einem zweiten Teil.

Also habe ich mich hingesetzt und habe einen zweiten geschrieben.

Nun zu diesem Eroticficlet, er besteht aus vier Teilen, im ersten geht es noch nicht los dafür dann im zweiten.

Erstmal Vorweg muss ich sagen das die Ausdrucksweise ziemlich derbe, vulgär und wie Ron sich ausdrücken würde „voll krass", ist und somit die Charaktere ooc sind.

Also wenn ihr das nicht mögt dann solltet ihr nicht weiterlesen. ;o)

Es wird wieder eine Dreierkonstelation geben aber diesmal eine Frau und zwei Männer. (Da freuen sich jetzt einige, gelle)

Die Frau ist Hermine und bei den Männern müsst ihr euch überraschen lassen.

Des weiteren wird es auch dazu kommen das zwei Männer Sex miteinander haben werden. Also Slashgefahr aber erst zum Schluss hin.

Ich kündige das dann nochmal an, also keine Angst, ihr könnt erstmal beruhigt lesen, falls ihr slash nicht mögt.

Ich werde den Absatz dann kennzeichnen, damit ihr den Slashteil überspringen könnt um dann den Rest des Kapitels zu lesen.

Ich bin sehr gespannt ob ihr erratet wer der große Unbekannte ist.

Ich überlege auch noch ob ich zwei verschiedene Schlußszenen schreibe, eine habe ich schon fertig die zweite ist in Arbeit.

Mal sehen, hängt wohl auch davon ab ob ihr vor dem letzten Kapitel schon wisst wer ER ist. grins.

So nun aber genug mit dem gesülze, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und schön die Hände auf den Tisch lassen, außerdem möchte ich keine Beschwerden von Euren Ehepartnern bekommen. Lach.

Über ein Kommentar eurerreits würde ich mich natürlich freuen, wenn ihr denn dann noch schreiben könnt, hihi.

So bist bald eure dracxi

**Die verlorene Wette!**

Hermine hielt das Pergament fest in ihren Händen und las es noch einmal durch.

Sie dachte immer das Albus Dumbledore nur schräge Ideen gehabt hatte aber anscheinend hatte das auf Minerva McGonagall abgefärbt.

Sie hatte zum einem Maskenball eingeladen, sicherlich war Hogwarts für solche Feste groß genug, aber musste es den unbedingt ein Themen-Maskenball sein?

Barokes und Helden, die es im und vor dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert gab, wie schaurig.

Pompöse Kleider mit soviel Lagen Stoff, sodass man schwer gehen konnte, geschweige denn irgendwie den natürlichen Bedürfnissen nach zu gehen. Ätzend wie Hermine befand.

Ginny hingegen freute sich schon riesig. Sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und ein hübsches Kleid mit Korsage, vielen Rüschen und noch mehr Lagen Stoff tragen. Doch so ein Kleid kam für Hermine nicht in Frage, und so entschied sie sich, nicht am Ball teilzunehmen, doch da hatte sie nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit ihrer Freunde gerechnet, die unbedingt wollten, das sie mitkommt und solange auf sie einredeten, bis sie schlussendlich nachgab. Doch das Bekleidungsproblem war immer noch nicht gelöst. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen?

Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie schnappte sich ihren Umhang und flohte in die Winkelgasse, direkt vor Madam Malkins Laden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Sag Harry, hast du Hermine gesehen?", fragte Ron, der als König Ludwig XIII verkleidet war, und versuchte Hermine unter eine der Masken auszumachen.

„Nein Ron, tut mir leid. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wie ihr Kostüm aussieht, sie hat ein Staatsgeheimniss daraus gemacht", antwortete Harry.

„Weiß Ginny denn etwas darüber?"

„Nein liebster Bruder ich weiß nichts und wenn ich es wüsste dann würde ich es dir trotzdem nicht verraten", meckerte Ginny ihn an.

Ron zog schmollend ab und Ginny grinste Harry fröhlich an.

„Du weißt es, oder?"

„Kann sein, gehen wir tanzen Mister Monte Christo?", antwortete sie und zog ihn schon mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruhig an eine Säule gelehnt stand Hermine da und beobachtete das Spektakel. Sie amüsierte sich königlich über Ron, der sie vergeblich zu suchen schien. Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass sie sich nicht wie all die anderen Frauen gekleidet hatte.

Ihr war die Idee gekommen, sich als Musketier zu verkleiden. Sie mochte diese Helden und liebte die Filme und wenn sie konnte, dann sah sie sich die auch immer wieder gerne an.

Hermine trug eine schwarze Hose, kniehohe Stiefel, mit einer breiten Krempe, ein weißes Hemd, mit weiten Ärmeln und Rüschen an den Handgelenken, darüber eine enge Bordeauxfarbene Weste, die mit goldenen Fäden durchzogen war.

Am Hals hatte das Hemd einen breiten Rüschenkragen und einen verschnürten V-Ausschnitt, den sie offen gelassen hatte. Die Weste lag eng an, betonte ihre weibliche Figur und durch den weiten V-Ausschnitt kam ihr Brustansatz gut zur Geltung.

Dazu trug sie ein dunkelblaues Cape, auf dem ein Kreuz aufgedruckt war. Das Cape bedeckte nur ihre linke Schulter, unter der Rechten war eine Art Kordel durchgezogen, um das Cape festzubinden.

Weiterhin hatte sie einen schwarzen großen Hut auf, an dem eine weiße und eine schwarze, flauschige Feder befestigt war. Trotzdem erkannte man sehr gut, dass sie eine Frau und kein Mann war.

Zusätzlich, um das Outfit zu komplettieren, veränderte sie ihre Haarfarbe magisch, die nun schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

Ein schlichter Gürtel hing ihr über den Hüften, und in der Halterung für ihren Degen, hing ein schlichtes Exemplar des selbigen. Eine schwarze Maske verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Wie bei vielen anderen auch, einige Frauen hatten passende farbige Masken auf, aber die meisten waren schwarz.

Sie bewunderte die Kostüme, es hatten sich alle sehr viel Mühe gegeben und es war sehr schön anzusehen. Sie sah sich weiter um, als ihr ein anderer Musketier in die Augen viel, er sah gut aus, sie konnte aber nicht erkennen wer derjenige war.

„Hallo schöne Frau, so alleine?", hörte sie plötzlich eine warme, tief, dunkle Stimme neben sich. Ein leicht angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, sie drehte sich zur Seite und sah sich Zorro gegenüber.

„Hallo hübscher Mann, was führt euch zu mir?", antwortete sie amüsiert und betrachtete sich ihr gegenüber.

Er hatte eine gute Figur, was man so auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, saßen da einige Muskeln unter seinem schwarzen weiten Hemd. Er war von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet, nur sein Hut war mit einer goldenen Kordel verziert. Nicht zu vergessen die schwarze Maske die seine Augen bedeckte. Auf seinem Degenknauf lag seine rechte Hand und er grinste sie frech an.

„Und, zufrieden mit dem was sie sehen?", er breitete jetzt die Arme aus und drehte sich leicht hin und her.

_Und ob_, dachte sie und lächelte ihn warm an. Fragte sich aber zur gleichen Zeit, wer dieser Mann war. Sie konnte nicht sagen das er ihr bekannt vorkam, geschweige denn Vermutungen anstellen.

„Anscheint habe ich Sie sprachlos gemach?! Schön, das hat man selten. Wollt Ihr mir verraten wer Ihr seit?", fragte er nun und nahm ihre Hand, um einen hauchzarten Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken zu platzieren.

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, als jemand anderer das Wort ergriff.

„Sieh an, sieh an, noch ein Musketier auf dem Ball, und ich dachte auf so etwas würde kein anderer kommen. Wie man sich täuschen kann. Einzig die Tatsache, das Ihr eine Frau seid, entschädigt dieses Missgeschick."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Blaise Zabini! Ihn würde sie sogar blind erkennen, diese schmachtende Stimme mit diesem arroganten Unterton darin.

„Missgeschick also, Mister Zabini? Aha, du möchtest wohl auch eine Frau sein oder weshalb legst du die Weiber reihenweise flach, wenn es nicht zu Studienzwecken ist?"

Zorro hinter ihr lachte leise, Blaise hingegen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Anscheinend kennen wir uns. Es wäre nett, wenn du dich zu erkennen gibst, damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt noch weiter zu baggern oder nicht", antwortete er selbstbewusst.

Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Vergnügen hatten wir noch nicht, und ich werde den Teufel tun dir meinen Namen zu nennen. Du kannst aber gerne versuchen es heraus zu finden", antwortet sie höchst amüsiert.

Blaise betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, sie sah wirklich gut aus, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein, wer sie sein könnte.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Blaise nach einem Moment, „waren wir zusammen

„Ja, im gleichen Jahr."

„Zusammen in Slytherin?"

„Nein." „_Zum Glück nicht",_ dachte sich Hermine.

„Welches Haus?"

Das wäre zu einfach wenn ich es dir sagen würde."

„Hmm, du kennst mich, wir waren zusammen auf Hogwarts, sogar im selben Jahr und du warst in einem anderen Haus als ich. Hmmmm", murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich her.

„Habe ich dich während der Schulzeit schon wahrgenommen, oder eher nicht?"

„Eher nicht."

Zorro lachte wieder leise und meinte:

„Ich denke Mister Zabini sie werden es nicht herausbekommen, also lassen sie es gut sein."

Blaise zog die Stirn kraus.

„Und wer sind sie?", fragte Zabini kurz entschlossen.

„Zorro, sehen sie doch", antwortete er amüsiert und brachte so Hermine zum schmunzeln.

„Netter Witz. Sie meinen also, sie wüssten wer diese Lady hier ist?"

Zorro nickte lediglich und Hermine sah ihn mit fragendem Ausdruck an und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich wissen wer ich bin", meinte sie nun keck.

„Wir können ja wetten, wenn ich Recht habe müssen sie mir den Rest des Abends zur Verfügung stehen ohne irgendwelche Einschränkungenwerden sie alles tun was ich von ihnene verlange", antwortete er selbstsicher und verschränkte nun auch seinerseits die Arme.

Hermine taxierte Zorro, und in ihrem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Konnte es wirklich sein, das er wusste wer sie war?

Nein, sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Tarnung perfekt war und sie hatte nichts gesagt, was sie hätte verraten können.

Sie betrachtete seine dunklen Augen, welche sie herausfordernd ansahen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es wissen, sie bluffen nur. Außerdem wette ich nicht."

Hermine sah, wie er, überrascht von ihrer Aussage, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Dies erinnerte sie an jemanden, doch an wen, wollte ihr im Moment nicht einfallen.

„Wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass ich gar nicht wissen kann wer sie sind, dann können sie auch getrost mit mir wetten", erwiderte er nun herausfordernd.

„Oh oh, na nun bin ich gespannt wie sich die Lady entscheiden wird", sagte Blaise neugierig dazwischen und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ach halt den Mund Zabini", fuhr Hermine ihn an.

Erstaunt über den Ton und über die Erkenntnis die ihn gerade traf, starrte er sie mit offenem Mund an.

Hermine grinste, trat auf ihn zu und mit dem Zeigefinger schloss sie seinen Mund.

„So etwas solltest du nicht machen, das schreckt doch die Frauen ab, die du noch nicht flachgelegt hast", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und Blaise fühlte wie sein Blut duch die Adern rauschte.

Sie war betörend schön und diese Stimme, er hätte nie gedacht das ihn einmal die Granger, das Schlammblut, die Potterfreundin so in Aufregung versetzen könnte.

Er schluckte schwer und nickte unbeholfen als Antwort.

„So und nun zu dir, liebster Zorro", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu besagten um.

„Es ist unmöglich, das du weißt wer ich bin, das ist einzig allein das was zählt und mehr brauche ich nicht zu wissen. Schönen Abend noch", sagte sie fröhlich und wollte schon gehen, als er sie am Handgelenk ergriff und zurückhielt.

Unbewusst hatte sie ihn gedutzt, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Halt Stop! Du überschätzt dich maßlos, wie immer. Auch wenn man vieles meint zu wissen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man weiß was der andere weiß. Auch wenn du meinst ich könnte es nicht wissen, weiß ich dennoch wer du bist. Wenn du dir so sicher bist das ich wirklich nicht weiß wer du bist, weil du meinst zu wissen das ich es nicht wissen kann, dann kannst du auch mit mir wetten", sagte Zorro so schnell, um sie etwas zu verwirren, was ihm augenscheinlich auch gelang.

„Was?", Hermine war ein wenig verwirrt von dem Wortspiel und sah ihn irritiert an.

Blaise hielt die Luft an, er wusste nicht wirklich wer Zorro war, eine Ahnung hatte er, aber den, den er meinte sah er nicht in dem Zorro Kostüm. Er musste sich aber eingestehen das es schon ziemlich gerissen war, Slytherinlike.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft ob sie es wirklich wagen sollte. Er schien sehr überzeugt von dem zu sein was er sagte, aber was wenn er nur bluffte?

„Okay! Aber wenn du verlierst dann musst du hier auf dem Ball strippen", sagte sie schnell und wurde leicht rot.

Er verstärkte den Druck um ihr Handgelenk und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du verrückt!? Wenn du mich nackt sehen willst dann kannst du das gerne haben wenn wir alleine sind, aber ich entledige mich doch nicht meiner Kleidung vor all diesen Leuten", empörte er sich.

Blaise lachte amüsiert, „_er ist ein Slytherin eindeutig", _dachte er. Und auch Hermine grinste Zorro schadenfroh an.

„Ich habe dir wenigstens genau gesagt was du zu machen hast, du dabei hast gemeint ich soll den ganzen Abend zu deiner Verfügung stehen und das kann ja nun wirklich alles bedeuten. Also?"

Zorro sog scharf die Luft ein und schien zu überlegen.

„Okay, wenn ich es spezifiziere, schlägst dann du in die Wette ein?", fragte er und Hermine nickte.

„Gut, wenn ich gewinne musst du den gesamten Abend mit mir tanzen, trinken und mich bewirten. Wenn die Feier zu Ende ist begleitest du mich und teilst das Bett mit mir, und alles was ich dann von dir verlange wirst du erfüllen."

Hermine wurde schlagartig heiß und kalt.

Blaise hingegen war sich jetzt sicher das er genau wusste wer Zorro war, auch wenn er keine Ähnlichkeit mit demjenigen hatte aber wozu waren sie Zauberer?! Gespannt wartete er auf die Antwort.

„Ja spinnst du total? Das ist ja der größte Drachenmist den ich je gehört habe", schimpfte sie und versuchte seine Hand von ihren Handgelenk zu lösen. Zorro schien das zu gefallen, da er jetzt laut auflachte und sie zu sich in seine Arme zog.

„Du willst ja auch das ich hier vor allen Strippe, meinst du das finde ich toll? Ich könnte ja auch falsch liegen", sagte er leise, wohl wissend wer sie wirklich war, „und da muss es auch für dich ein wenig unangenehm sein. Außerdem ist Zorro ein guter Liebhaber", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und seine Stimme brachte irgendetwas in Hermine zum vibrieren.

„Also abgemacht?", fragte er nach und Hermine nickte nur, da ihre Stimme zu versagen drohte.

Abrupt ließ er sie los und Hermine stolperte leicht nach hinten.

„Hoppla, sei vorsichtig", ermahnte er sie und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest.

„Das ist doch kindisch", schimpfte sie plötzlich empört und machte sich von ihm los.

„Wirklich? Kann es sein das du Angst hast, und deshalb nicht wetten willst. Hat dich dein Mut verlassen?", neckte er sie.

„_Oh, er ist ja so schön hinterhältig, da kann sogar Draco noch etwas von ihm lernen, das muss ich dem Blondie unbedingt schreiben der schmeißt sich weg", _dachte Blaise hocherfreut und rieb sich innerlich die Hände.

Hermine straffte die Schultern und sah Zorro böse an.

„Ich glaube ich sollte Zorro mal von seinem hohen Ross herrunterholen. Also gut die Wette gilt", sagte sie energisch und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er grinste fies und schlug ein.

„Blaise sie sind unser Zeuge", sagte er und Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, aber nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

Blaise nickte und war nun sehr gespannt auf das, was nun kommen würde, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher das Zorro wusste das sie Hermine Granger war.

Hermine ließ Zorros Hand los und sah ihn fragend an, dieser jedoch lächelte nur.

Das machte sie doch ein wenig hibbelig und sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Er griff zärtlich nach ihrem Kinn und sagte leise:

„Das solltest du wirklich nicht tun. Deine Lippen sind so schön, wieso malträtierst du sie immer? Aber das ist wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit, nicht wahr Miss Hermine Jane Granger?"

Hermine wurde schlagartig blass und Blaise klatschte vor Freude in die Hände, erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Hermine und deshalb verstummte er sofort.

„Nun gut, du hast die Wette gewonnen, ich habe mich von dir in die Irre leiten lassen und nun muss ich für mein unbedachtes Handeln zahlen. Verrätst du mir denn auch wer du bist?", sagte sie mutig und sah ihm direkt in die braunen Augen.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich? Du weißt wer ich bin", gab er zutiefst zufrieden zurück.

„Das weiß ich nicht!"

„Doch, du weißt es."

„Nein!", antwortete sie energisch, sodass Blaise und Zorro lachten.

Hermine schmollte und drehte sich von ihnen weg, sie hasste sich dafür das sie ihm so auf dem Leim gegangen war.

Starke Arme umarmten sie von hinten und sie spürte seine Wärme sofort. Sein warmer Atem strich über die empfindliche Haut an ihrem Ohr und sie erschauderte.

„Ich bin Zorro, alles andere hat dich im Moment nicht zu interessieren und nun würde ich gerne tanzen."

Er zog sie auf die Tanzfläche und führte sie mit einer Eleganz, sodass Hermine meinte sie würde schweben.

Es sah zwar ein wenig komisch aus wie Zorro und Hermine tanzten, weil es einem so vorkam als würden zwei Männer miteinander tanzen, aber viele störten sich nicht daran.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron zermarterte sich wegen Hermine sein Hirn, er hatte sie immer noch nicht entdeckt und Ginny gab nichts von Hermines Kostüm preis.

Ginny war auch die einzige die sich über dieses ungewöhnliche Pärchen freute. Hermine schien sich wohl gut zu amüsieren.

Sie saß mit Zorro und dem anderen Musketier zusammen und wenn sie nicht mit Zorro tanzte, dann tat sie es mit dem Musketier.

Harry hatte seine Freundin ein wenig beobachtet und kam dann hinter das Geheimnis.

Er schien sehr überrascht zu sein aber ihm gefiel Hermines Kostüm.

Er konnte es dann nicht lassen und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf. Hermine grinste ihn an und tanzte mit ihm.

„Glückwunsch, das ist eine nette Idee von dir gewesen, da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen das du als Mann gehst Hermine", sagte er dann leise zu ihr, während er sie über die Tanzfläche führte.

„Ich geh nicht als Mann, sondern als Musketier, man sieht doch das ich eine Frau bin", erwiderte sie pikiert.

„Das stimmt wohl und so wie es aussieht hat Zorro großes Interesse an dir gefunden. Weißt du wer er ist?"

„Nein, ich habe nur Blaise Zabini erkannt. Aber Zorro ist wirklich nett, er ist so ...? Ja, so ..., wie soll ich sagen?", sie zuckte mit den Achseln weil sie nicht die richtigen Worte fand.

„Wie? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht, du weißt mal nicht dich mit Worten auszudrücken? Wow, dem Mann muss ich gratulieren, ich muss ihn fragen wie er das geschafft hat", meinte Harry belustigt und wollte gerade zu Zorro gehen.

„Bist du verrückt Harry Potter? Das lässt du schön bleiben", zischte sie ihn zu und hielt ihn eisern zurück.

„Sei nicht so grob zu mir, sonst verrate ich dich an Ron, der sowieso schon auf hundertachtzig ist, weil er dich nicht findet", neckte er sie.

„Harry, du willst mir das doch nicht wirklich antun. Ron ist ja lieb, aber im Moment nervt er mich tierisch. Er will nicht verstehen das ich ihn nur mag", seufzte sie.

Harry drückte sie zärtlich an sich und genau in diesem Moment sah er zu Zorro.

„Ups, ich glaube wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre ich jetzt Tod", flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr und schielte zu Zorro, der schien recht eifersüchtig zu sein.

„Weshalb?", fragte sie irritiert und sah sich um und begegnete dem Blick von Zorro.

„Oh! Ich verstehe", murmelte sie und senkte den Blick.

„Läuft da etwas zwischen euch?", fragte Harry nun neugierig und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß nicht, er ist nett. Ich kann mich mit ihm gut unterhalten, er hat Humor und ich fühle mich in seiner Nähe sehr wohl. Wieso muss das immer gleich etwas sexuelles sein?", antwortete sie und sah in Harrys strahlend grüne Augen.

„Weil, liebste Hermine, es immer etwas sexuelles zwischen Mann und Frau ist, egal ob man zuerst nur befreundet ist, daraus entsteht häufig mehr. So wie er aussieht scheint er auf mehr zu hoffen." _Oder Anspruch zu haben_, dachte Hermine.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln, was Harry zum Lächeln brachte.

„Harry Potter, sag mal willst du die ganze Zeit mit diesem Musketier tanzen?", hörten sie Ginnys empört gespielte Stimme plötzlich neben sich.

„Oh nein Ma'm, natürlich nicht! Verzeiht meine Unbedachtheit!", säuselte er und küsste ihre Hand.

„Hallo Mine", flüsterte Ginny ihr zu und sie lächelte.

„Hallo, alles okay?"

„Ja, na klar. Wer ist denn dieser Zorro?", fragte sie dann auch gleich neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung, aber er ist sehr nett und ich denke ich sollte wieder zu ihm gehen, ich möchte nicht, dass er sauer wird."

„Ohhhh, na dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß und vergess die Verhütung nicht."

„GINNY!", kam es zweistimmig.

„Was denn? Ich meine es nur gut, ruckzuck ist sie schwanger. Ihr habt doch gesehen wie es Lavander ergangen ist. Eine einzige Nacht durchgesexelt und schon war sie schwanger und nun sitzt sie da mit dem Kind und ohne Mann", verteidigte sich Ginny.

Harry musste ihr zustimmen und auch Hermine wusste das Ginny gar nicht so unrecht hatte. Sie wusste ganz genau das sie heute Abend noch mit Zorro ins Bett gehen würde, erstens, weil sie ihre Wette verloren hatte und es ein Bestandteil ihrer Wettschulden war und zweitens, weil sie ihm selbst so anziehend und sexy fand, dass sie es auch wollte.

„Ich werde dran denken, danke für deinen Rat. Ich geh dann mal wieder zu ihm, schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete sie sich und nach einem „Dir auch" von Harry und Ginny und ging sie zu Zorro an den Tisch.

„Wer war das?", fragte dieser dann auch sofort. Hermine sah auf ihn herab, weil sie noch stand und schmunzelte.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich möchte es nur gerne wissen", zischte er. Sie beugte sich vor und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, damit er in ihren wunderschönen Ausschnitt schauen konnte, was er natürlich auch tat.

„Wenn du mir bitte in die Augen sehen würdest, dann erzähle ich dir wer das war", sagte sie nun mit leicht süßlicher Stimme und seine Augen wanderten zu ihren.

„So ist's gut. Das mein lieber Zorro, war der berühmte Harry Potter mit seiner bezaubernden Freundin Ginny Weasley, zufrieden?" Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er nickte.

„Komm her", er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, welche sie ohne zu zögern ergriff. Er zog sie um den Tisch zu sich auf den Schoß und umarmte sie liebevoll.

„Na dann ist ja gut, ich teile sehr ungern mit anderen. Manchmal vielleicht aber eher selten. Hast du überhaupt einen Freund?", sagte er nun mit seiner tiefen samtenen Stimme und Hermine schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne.

„Nein", hauchte sie.

„Das ist gut, denn dann stört es niemanden wenn ich das hier tue", er griff in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran.

Hermine kam es so vor als ob ein Feuerwerk starten würde, lauter bunte Lichtfunken tanzten vor ihren Augen. Sie legte ihre Hände an seinen Hals und konnte seinen rasenden Puls fühlten.

Sie schnappte wie ein Fisch nach Luft als er ihren Mund wieder freigab und sein leises angenehmes Lachen verursachte ein wohliges kribbeln in ihrem Bauch.

Sie sah ihm in die braunen Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl als würden sie funkeln, ihr kam es so vor als würde es nur noch sie beide geben, alles andere war irgendwie ausgeblendet.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, du verwirrst mich nur ein wenig", murmelte sie.

„Aha, ich verwirre dich also, ist das gut oder schlecht?", sagte er amüsiert und streichelte zärtlich ihren Rücken.

„Ich denke gut", antwortete sie und genoss seine Berührung.

„Na dann können wir das ja nochmal machen", meinte er und zog sie zu einem erneuten Kuss zu sich.

„Chrrrmm, chrrrmm!", vernahmen sie dann beide und lösten sich unwillig.

„Tssstsss, hier einfach rumknutschen, so geht das aber nicht was ist mit mir?", beschwerte sich Blaise.

„Sag mal Zabini, dir fehlen wohl einige Lampen am Kronleuchter oder weshalb regst du dich auf?", fuhr Hermine ihn an.

Blaise verschränkte die Arme und schmollte.

„Ich glaube der liebe Blaise hat sich ein wenig Hoffnungen gemacht, dass du ihn auch küssen würdest", flüsterte Zorro Hermine zu.

„Spinnst du, ich küsse doch nicht Zabini!", empörte sie sich, doch er grinste sie hinterhältig an.

„Was wenn ich es von dir verlangen würde? Bedenke, du hast eine Wette gegen mich verloren und du musst alles tun was ich von dir verlange", sagte er nun mit tiefer schnurrender Stimme und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über ihren Nacken.

Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief Hermine und sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Dieser Mann war verrückt, wollte er allen ernstes das sie Blaise küsste, wenn das so weiter ging dann würde sie mit den Beiden und nicht mit Zorro allein im Bett landen.

„Nun? Kein Widerspruch von dir, du enttäuscht mich doch ein wenig, das kenne ich aber anders von dir", murmelte er und küsste leicht ihr Ohrläppchen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde diese Stelle in Flammen aufgehen.

Sie riss die Augen auf. Wie? Das kannte er anders von ihr! Kannte er sie denn besser als sie dachte? Und wenn ja woher?

Er beobachtete sie genau, er sah das es in ihrem schönen Köpfchen arbeitete und grinste, er sah zu Blaise und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Blaise, hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?", fragte er ihn jetzt.

„Keine Ahnung mal sehen was sich noch so ergibt, wieso?", antwortete Blaise und sah das verruchte blitzen in den Augen von Zorro.

Erstaunt und neugierig zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Auch Hermine fragte sich was das nun werden würde.

„Ich denke, hier wird nicht mehr viel passieren, wir könnten den Abend auch bei mir ausklingen lassen und mal sehen was dann noch so alles passiert", meinte er und sah zwischen beiden hin und her.

„Schwebt dir da etwas bestimmtes vor?", fragte Hermine nun neugierig und sah ein freches aufblitzen in seinen braunen Augen.

„Das würde mich nun auch interessieren, könnte es sein das Zorro geil auf einen Dreier ist?", hakte Blaise nach und Hermine zuckte bei der direkten Frage ein wenig zusammen.

Sie hatte es sich gedacht aber es so auszusprechen bzw. es ausgesprochen zu hören erschreckte sie ein wenig.

Sie hielt die Luft an und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Hast du keine Lust dazu, Blaise?", fragte Zorro. Hermine schnappte nach Luft und Blaise grinste verwegen.

Er kam dichter an sie beide heran und beugte sich herunter.

„Wenn das ein Angebot sein soll dann kann ich das unmöglich ausschlagen, schon gar nicht, weil das hier Miss Gryffindor persönlich betrifft. Und da sie in deiner Schuld steht und alles machen wird was du von ihr verlangen wirst, wäre ich schön blöd wenn ich dieses Angebot ausschlagen würde", antwortete er und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Nicht wahr meine Süße, du möchtest doch auch, das wir zwei Prachthengste dich so richtig durchvögeln, bis du nicht mehr laufen kannst?", sprach er sie jetzt verrucht an und schaute anzüglich in ihren Ausschnitt.

„Sagt mal, aber sonst geht es euch gut oder? Ich glaube ich spinne, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so über mich bestimmen. Ich werde den Teufel tun und mich darauf einlassen", schimpfte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch Zorro hielt sie zurück.

„Miss Granger, ich denke sie wissen was passieren wird wenn sie eine magisch eingegangene Wette nicht einlösen!? Und da ich das Bedürfniss habe sie mit Mister Zabini zu teilen, werden sie das auch zulassen", wies Zorro sie jetzt mit strenger Stimme zurecht und Hermine durchzuckte der schneidende Ton und löste Angst und Begehren in ihr aus.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn ängstlich und lustvoll an. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust einen Fluch abzubekommen, noch dazu weil sie nicht wusste welchen, da Zorro sie zur Wette gefordert hatte und er diesen Spruch festgelegt hatte.

Schlimm war nur das erregende Gefühl welches er mit seiner Bestimmtheit ausgelöst hatte, und die Vorstellung das sie von beiden Männern gleichzeitig genommen werden konnte.

Da sie mit Ginny und Harry schon die andere Seite kannte, kam ihr irgendwann mal der Gedanke das sie es doch auch gerne anders herum probieren wollte und nun ergab sich die Gelegenheit und es erschreckte sie ein wenig. Aber wollte sie sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen? Nein, das wollte sie nicht.

Sie sah auf und schaute in die fragenden Augen von Zorro, etwas lag noch in seinem Blick. War es Besognis? Angst?

Sie lächelte und nickte ihm dann zu, schaute zu Blaise und lächelte auch ihn an.

„Wenn ihr zwei es so wünscht dann will ich euch euren größten Wunsch erfüllen", sagte sie gütig und tat so als würde sie sich mal eben dazu herablassen und nicht von einer verlorenen Wette dazu gezwungen werden.

Zorro lachte tief und leise, küsste ihren Hals und meinte:

„Also dann, ich denke ihr solltet euch verabschieden, ich werde draußen auf euch warten." Sanft schob er Hermine von seinem Schoß und erhob sich.

Hermine und Blaise nickten kurz und verschwanden in verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Ginny, ich verschwinde jetzt, grüß Harry von mir, wir sehen und dann morgen."

„Wo willst du denn hin? Ein Date mit dem geheimnisvollen Zorro?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ja, und nicht nur mit ihm", antwortete Hermine grinsend und drehte sich schnell um, um die verdatterte Ginny hinter sich zu lassen.

„Ey Gin, was machst du für ein Gesicht? Ist dir Voldie begegnet?", fragte Harry sie amüsiert und hielt ihr ein Glas Sekt entgegen.

„Ähh, ne aber eine völlig durchgeknallte Hermine", antwortete sie immer noch verwirrt und kippte den Sekt in einem großen Schluck herunter.

„GINNY! Also wirklich, so habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt. Und wieso eine völlig durchgeknallte Hermine?", fragte Harry und betrachtete seine Freundin.

„Na, stell dir vor sie hat doch allen ernstes vor sich mit diesem Zorro und Blaise Zabini einzulassen. Ich glaube wir haben sie süchtig nach Sexabenteuern gemacht."

„Oh!!! Na dann, hoffentlich geht das gut. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wer dieser Zorro ist aber da Blaise dabei ist denke ich ist sie ein wenig in Sicherheit", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

„In Sicherheit? Spinnst du! Zabini ist ein sexgeiler Macho, der denkt nur mit seinem Schwanz, sie ist völlig verrückt geworden. Ich weiß nicht ob man da von Sicherheit sprechen kann", beschwerte sich Ginny nun und sah Harry wütend an.

Etwas gleichgültig meinte Harry dann:

„Ginny, Hermine ist alt genug, nun gönn ihr doch das Abenteur und wer sagt dir das sie nicht auch nur mit ihrer Pussy denkt, so wie Blaise und sicherlich auch Zorro mit dem Schwanz denken?!"

Bevor Ginny etwas darauf antworten konnte sprach Ron:

„Wer denkt mit seinem Schwanz? Du mal wieder Harry? Das du nie genug bekommen kannst."

Beide zuckten etwas zusammen und sahen Ron erschrocken an, sodass er lachte musste.

„Du hast mich mal wieder erwischt, ja, ich gebe es zu, ich kriege nie genug und denke nur mit meinem Schwanz", sagte Harry schnell.

„Ich wusste es, sagt mal wer war denn die geile Schnitte eben die mit euch geredet hat?"

„Hermine", antwortete Ginny und sah wie Rons Kinnlade herabfiel.

„WAS? DAS WAR HERMINE??!", brüllte er auch schon los.

„Ron, schrei nicht so, wir sind nicht taub", meckerte Ginny nun.

_Ron tobte und schimpfte mit den beiden, aber dass interessiert uns ja nicht wir wollen sehen was Hermine so mit den zwei Männern erlebt._

_Nun gut dann folgen wir ihr mal nach draußen, vor die Tore Hogwarts wo Zorro auf sie und Blaise wartet._

tbc


	2. Zwei Männer!

**Teil 2. Zwei Männer!**

Hermine hatte ihr Cape, welches sie trug, gelöst und es sich um beide Schultern gelegt, weil es draußen doch ein wenig kühler war als sie erwartet hatte. Beide Männer waren bereits draußen und warteten auf sie.

„Ich dachte schon sie hat es sich anders überlegt", sagte Blaise zu Zorro.

„Nein, das würde sie nicht. Sie ist Granger, wenn sie sagt sie kommt, dann steht sie auch zu ihrem Wort. Sie ist halt eine Gryffindor. Nicht so wie du ein Slytherin bist, wo Versprechungen nicht viel wert sind", sagte er trocken und merkte das seine Worte Blaise wie ein Peitschenschlag trafen.

„Fertig?", fragte er beide, als Hermine zu ihnen trat. Sie nickten und er legte seine Hände auf deren Schultern und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Hermine war ein wenig erstaunt das er sie so einfach von Hogwarts wegapparieren konnten, er musste ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, wenn er sich so einfach über die Schutzzauber hinwegsetzen konnte. Es überkam sie ein eiskalter Schauer und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst in welche Gefahr sie sich evtl. begeben hatte.

Sie materialisierten sich in einem Hausflur und eine wohlige Wärme umfing sie alle Drei, was Hermine doch wieder entspannen ließ.

„Wilkommen in meinem Heim", sagte Zorro freundlich und riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht.

Hermine betrachtete das Gesicht, seine maskulinen Züge kamen jetzt noch mehr zur Geltung aber sie erkannte diesen Mann einfach nicht.

Auch Blaise betrachtete ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und war sich sicher das das, was sie sahen nicht die wahre Identität von Zorro war.

„Steht nicht so herum, entledigt euch eurer Mäntel und dann kommt mit, ein kleiner Whiskey wäre jetzt wohl nicht schlecht oder?", forderte er sie beide auf und sie kamen seinem Wunsch nach.

Zorro war in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer vorgegangen und schüttete eine goldgelbe Flüssigkeit in drei Gläser, als Hermine und Blaise das Zimmer betraten.

Es war in beigen und grünen Tönen gehalten und es standen ein großes breites Sofa, sowie vier gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Kamin.

Zorro reichte ihnen die Gläser und zusammen stießen sie an.

Hermine nippte nur an dem Whiskey, sie musste aber feststellen, dass diese goldgelbe Flüssigkeit sehr gut schmeckte und so nahm sie noch einen Schluck.

„Nett, hast du es hier. Du wohnst alleine?", fragte Blaise neugierig und betrachtete die Einrichtung.

„Denkst du wenn ich verheiratet wäre hätte ich euch zwei mit nach Hause genommen? Ich bin doch nicht verrückt, nein verheiratet bin ich nicht und ich habe auch keine Verlobte oder Geliebte, um diese Fragen gleich mit zu beantworten".

Hermine grinste amüsiert und schritt auf ein Bild, an der Wand, zu.

Es zeigte ein Haus mit einem Wald dahinter, als sie näher getreten war erkannte sie, dass es der Verbotene Wald mit Hagrids Hütte davor war.

Da sich das Bild nicht bewegte musste es ein Muggelbild sein… Sie betrachtete es genauer und sah viele kleine Details, die ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen waren. Es sah so echt aus.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Zorro leise und Hermine spürte seine starke Präsenz, die er ausstrahlte.

„Ja, es ist fantastisch. Woher hast du es?", hauchte sie leise und betrachtete weiter das Bild.

„Ein Freund hat es gemalt."

„Es ist sehr schön. Wie heißt dein Freund?", fragte sie nach.

Er legt ihr seine Hand an die Taille und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

„Das möchtest du nicht wirklich wissen. Und nun komm, wir sind nicht zum Bilder anschauen hergekommen." Mit Bestimmtheit zog er sie vom Bild weg und drehte sie in Richtung Blaise, der ganz in der Nähe stand und ein anderes Gemälde betrachtete.

„Blaise?", sprach Zorro ihn nun an und Blaise drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Hermine nahm den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas und genoss das warme Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Hals ausbreitete.

Zorro winkte Blaise rüber und dann küsste er Hermines Nacken, sie schloss verzückt die Augen. Blaise stellte sein Glas ab und wusste sofort was Zorro gemeint hatte. Er trat an Hermine heran und zog ihr Gesicht zu seinem, sanft küsste er ihre Lippen, wobei er den Whiskey schmecken konnte, den sie eben noch getrunken hatte. Er genoss sichtlich die Lieblichkeit ihrer Lippen.

Hermine seufzte und öffnete ihre Lippen für Blaise, gewährte seiner Zunge einlass und genoss zugleich Zorros Lippen an ihrer Halsbeuge, wo er sich gerade festsaugte.

Das warme und kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend stieg unaufhaltsam und sie spürte vier Hände, die ihre Körper neugierig erforschten.

Die sanft über ihre weiblichen Rundungen strichen, ihre Arme liebkosten und ihre Brüste mal kräftig, mal sanft kneteten. Es war berauschend und sie ließ eine Hand über Blaise Brust wandern, während die andere an Zorros Bein entlang strich.

Zorro knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und Hermine konnte das Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ein grollender, lustvoller Ton entschlüpfte ihren Lippen und heizte den beiden Männer zusätzlich ein.

Sie befand sich schon im Taumel der Gefühle, sie spürte überall Hände und sie genoss es so verwöhnt zu werden.

Ihre Weste wurde von Zorro aufgeknöpft während Blaise sie ihr auszog. Er war es auch, der ihr das Hemd aus der Hose zog und es ihr über den Kopf streifte.

Beiden Männern verschlug es den Atem, als darunter ein blütenweißer Spitzen-BH zum Vorschein kam.

Es blendete fast, da Hermine braungebrannt war, und es sich farblich wunderschön abhob.

Die Zeit nutzte Hermin um Blaise von seiner Maske zu befreien, und auch ihm die Weste und das Hemd auszuziehen. Auch Blaise war schön braungebrannt und er hatte einen recht gut bemuskelten Oberkörper.

Hermine ließ ihre Hände von seinen Schultern, über seine Brust hinab zu seinen Bauchmuskeln gleiten. An seinem Hosenbund hielt sie inne und lächelte ihn keck an.

Blaise schluckte hart und als sie dann in seinen Nacken griff und ihn zu sich zog um ihn zu küssen, kam er dem nur zu gerne nach.

Er presste sie eng an sich und ließ eine Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten, während er mit der anderen ihren wohlgeformten Hintern massierte.

Langsam löste sich von ihm und schob ihn etwas von sich, lächelte ihm zu und drehte sich dann zu Zorro um.

Zorro stand etwas abseits und hatte ihnen ein wenig zugeschaute. Er sah Hermine in die frech glitzernden Augen.

Sie betrachtete ihn und er hatte definitiv noch zu viel an, mit einem laziven Hüftschwung ging sie zu ihm und köpfte das Hemd auf, strich es beiseite und küsste die entbößte Haut seiner Brust.

Zwar war er nicht ganz so muskulös wie Blaise, aber hatte er doch einen schönen, sportlicher Oberkörper. Nicht so braun gebrannt wie sie und Blaise, aber auch nicht leichenblass. Einfach perfekt.

Sie betrachtet eingehend seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihre Hände über seine Haut gleiten.

Blaise konnte seine Hände nicht still halten und streichelte ihren Rücken und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Schulterblätter. Genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ ihre Hände weiter über Zorros Brust gleiten, spürte die kleinen Unebenheiten auf seinem Oberkörper und öffnete wieder die Augen um es genauer zu betrachten.

Dünne, weiße schon leicht verblasste Narben, entdeckte sie bei genauerem hinsehen.

Zorro ergriff zärtlich mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn um es anzuheben, er sah ihr in die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du bist viel zu neugierig, du brauchst die Frage gar nicht zu stellen, denn ich werde sie nicht beantworten", flüsterte er und küsste sie um weitere Fragen zu unterbinden.

Während dessen streifte sie ihm das Hemd ganz von den Schultern, zog es aus seiner Hose heraus, warf es achtlos beiseite um ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. Sie presste sich an seinen warmen Oberkörper und rieb fordernd ihre Hüfte an seine.

Sie wollte auch gar keine Fragenmehr stellen, es war viel zu schön geküsst und gestreichelt zu werden.

Blaise drängte sich von hinten an sie und Hermine spürte sehr deutlich wie erregt er schon war, er streichelte ihre Seiten und liebkoste ihren Nacken und die zarte Haut an ihren Ohren was sie fast wahnsinnig werden ließ.

Sie wand sich zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, seufzte und genoss es so verführt zu werden.

Zorro ließ ihre Lippen wieder frei und umfasste Hermines Gesicht mit beiden Händen, sah ihr tief in die Augen und fragte:

„Und willst du mehr?" Hermine konnte nur nicken, sie war nicht fähig einen Ton herauszubringen.

„Blaise, ich denke wir sollten unsere kleine Prinzessin ins Bett bringen, was hältst du davon?"

„Nur zu gerne, wenn du uns den Weg zeigst."

Blaise ergriff Hermines Hand und folgte dann Zorro, der sie an der anderen Hand mit sich zog.

Sie stiegen eine Treppe hinauf und gingen dann in einen großzügig eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer.

Der Mittelpunkt des Raumes war ein großes Himmelbett. Auch hier fanden sich die Farben Beige und Grün wieder, dazu noch silberne Ziernähte auf dem Himmelbettstoff.

Das großes Bett hatte vielen Kissen, war einer grünen Samtdecke bezogen und lud zum Lümmeln und ausgefallene Spiele ein.

Blaise und Hermine betrachteten den Raum und Zorro zauberte Kerzen auf das Tischchen und die zwei Kommoden, dazu noch eine Karaffe mit Wasser und drei Gläser.

„Oder möchtet ihr noch einen Whiskey?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.

„Gerne doch", antwortete Blaise und zog nun Hermine an sich.

„Es schmeckt so wunderbar wenn man es dann in deinem Mund noch einmal schmecken kann", raunte er ihr zu und küsste sie verlangend.

Hermine rann ein Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken. Zorro lachte grollend und schwor ihre Whiskeygläser herbei, gut gefüllt und unterbrach sie dann bei ihrem Kuss.

„Nun denn, lasst es euch schmecken und auf einen schönen Abend", sagte er, prostete ihnen zu und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Hermine hingegen trank ihr Glas leer und hustete leicht, was beide Männer zum Lachen brachte.

„Prinzessin, nicht so hastig. Du hast doch wohl nicht Angst das du dich unbedingt betrinken willst?", fragte Zorro amüsiert.

„Nein, nein ich habe keine Angst, aber das tat jetzt echt gut", antwortete sie grinsend und schlang den jeweils einen Arm um Blaise und Zorro.

„Und nun?", fragte Zorro.

„Küssen", kam die Antwort von Hermine. Blaise folgte der Aufforderung sofort und Zorro trank sein Glas leer, dann stupste er Blaise weg und küsste Hermine selbst fordernd.

Wer nun besser küssen konnte, wollte Hermine gar nicht beurteilen. Auf jedenfall gefiel es ihr sehr von zwei Männern so begehrt zu werden.

Zorro drängte sich an sie und auch bei ihm konnte Hermine eine enorme Erregung feststellen. Dies spornte sie noch mehr an und sie rieb ihren Unterkörper an ihn. Er stöhnte in ihren Mund und wurde verlangender, presste sie an sich und steuerte auf das Bett zu.

Zusammen mit ihr ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und sie lachte fröhlich auf.

Blaise stand noch auf seinem Platz und Hermine sah zu ihm. Zorro küsste sich gerade an ihrem Hals zu ihrem Schlüsselbein herab, als sie Blaise die eine Hand hinhielt.

„Blaise komm zu mir."

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und legte sich neben ihr aufs Bett und fing ihren Mund zu einem weiteren Kuss ein. Zorro war mittlerweile an einer Brustwarzen angekommen und liebkoste diese aufreizend, mit einer Hand löste er den Vorderverschluss ihres BHs und dieser gab somit ihre prallen Brüste frei.

Zorro fing eine Brustwarze ein und saugte intensiv an ihr Hermine bog sich Zorros Mund entgegen und stöhnte wohlig auf.

Blaise küsste sie weiter und ließ seine Hand über ihren Körper gleiten, liebkoste ihre freie Brustwarze und entlockte ihr lustvolle Laute.

Damit spornte sie beide Männer an, so dass sie ihre Tätigkeit intensivierten.

Gemeinsam öffneten sie Hermines Hose, schoben sie über die Hüfte und Blaise schlüpfte mit seiner Hand unter ihren Tanga.

Zorro erhob sich und zog ihr die Stiefel aus, das selbe tat er dann bei sich und auch bei Blaise.

Blaise widmete sich während dessen weiter um Hermine und ihrer pochenden Pussy.

Sie drückte sich gegen seinen Finger, welcher so aufreizend ihre Perle massierte, mit seiner Zunge plünderte er ihren Mund und Hermines Erregung stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Sie hatte wohl bemerkt das Zorro sich erhoben hatte, aber Blaise lenkte sie zu sehr ab. Erst als ein warmer Mund sich an ihrem rechten Bein hoch küsste und an ihrer Hüfte verweilte, nahm sie wahr das Zorro wieder da war.

Mit der Zunge fuhr er am Rand ihres Tangas entlang hinauf zu ihrem Bauchnabel und dort ließ er seine Zunge immer wieder hinein flippen.

Sie stöhnte auf und wölbte ihren Rücken, Blaise's Finger wurden flinker und auch Zorros Zunger wurde schneller, er umkreiste ihren Nabel und tauchte immer wieder in diesen hinein.

Mit einer Hand zog er ihren Tanga auf der einen Seite herunter, und als Blaise sein Vorhaben bemerkte, unterbrach er seine Streicheleinheiten und streifte ihr mit Zorro zusammen den Tanga von der Hüfte. Damit fertig, nahm Blaise seinen Platz an ihrer Pussy wieder ein und machte dort weiter, wo er kurz zuvor aufgehört hatte.

Sanft streichelte Zorro ihre Beine und spreizte sie ein wenig, um mit den Fingerkuppen sich seinen Weg zu ihrem pochenden Zentrum zu bahnen, an dem Blaise schon heftig ihre Perle bearbeitete.

Blaise küsste sie wieder aufreizend und Zorro liebkoste wieder intensiv ihren Bauchnabel.

Hermine spürte, sie würde nicht mehr lange brauchen bis sie ihren ersten Orgasmus hätte und begann ihre Hüften rhythmisch mit den Fingern zu bewegen.

Es kribbelte überall und Zorros Finger bewegten sich immer näher auf sein Ziel zu. Hermine erzitterte in freudiger Erwartung. Seine Zunge verstärkte noch einmal ihr Tun an ihrem Bauchnabel, als er zärtlich mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Spalte strich.

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und ihr Becken zuckte heftig vor.

Das entlockte beiden Männern einen tiefen grollenden Ton, was bei ihr wieder einen erregenden Schauer hervorrief.

Als Zorro schließlich mit zwei Fingern in ihre heiße Höhle stieß, enttwich ihr ein spitzer Schrei. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und Blaise nuzte die Gelegenheit und stürzte sich auf ihren Hals.

Ihr Becken zuckte schon heftig vor und zurück, und als Zorro noch einen dritten Finger einführte und mit dem kleinen Finger an ihren Anus drückte war es um sie geschehen und ein gigantischer Orgasmus rollte über Hermine hinweg.

tbc


	3. Doppelt hält besser!

**Teil 3. Doppelt hält besser!**

Den Anblick von Hermine, mit ihren geröteten Wangen, ihren vor Lust verschleierten Augen und ihrem schweren Atem, genossen Blaise und Zorro sichtlich. Zorro nutzte die Chance und streifte ihr die Hose, die an ihren Füßen zusammengerafft hing, von den Beinen und zog sie vorsichtig in die Mitte des großen Bettes.

Ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingend, Hermine ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge um dort zarte Küsse zu verteilen.

„Das war himmlisch", murmelte sie, was Zorro ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Da Blaise sich etwas einsam fühlte, krabbelte er ebenfalls in die Mitte des Bettes und streichelte mit seinen Fingern ihre Beine auf und ab. Eingehend betrachtete er sie.

Sie sah einfach schön aus. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass unter der Kleidung so ein heißer und begehrenswerter Körper stecken könnte.

Innerlich hoffte er auf eine baldige Erlösung, da seine pochende Erregung langsam unerträglich wurde.

Genießerisch ließ Blaise seine Augen über Hermines Körper wandern und blieb an dem weißen kleinen Dreieck hängen. Bis auf einen schmalen Streifen, war sie im gesamten Schambereich rasiert und als er die Finger darüber gleiten ließ, spürte er zwar die kleinen Stoppel, doch noch mehr konnte er ihre zarte Haut fühlen.

Hermine seufzte wohlig auf und streichelte zärtlich seinen Arm.

Zorro beobachtete Blaise´s Tun mit steigender Erregung. Anscheinend war es eine sehr gute Idee von ihm, auch ihn mitzunehmen.

Es törnte ihn sichtlich an, wie sie von ihm berührt wurde, doch vor allem, wie sie darauf reagierte.

Zorros Schwanz zuckte aufgeregt in seiner Hose und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht über sie herzufallen.

Er ließ sich wieder neben ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Während er ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich küsste, nahm er nicht seine dunklen Augen von ihren. Genüsslich schloss Hermine ihre Augen und leckte sich aufreizend über ihre Lippen.

Dies nahm Zorro zum Anlass, ihre Hand auf seine Harte und heiße Erregung zu legen. Das Gefühl unter Hermines Hand war fantastisch, so dass sie ihre Augen öffnete, sanft die Wölbung in der Hose zu kneten begann und ihm so einen Stöhnen entlockte.

Neugierig warf sie einen Blick auf Blaise und musste bei seinem sehnsüchtigen Blick grinsen.

Sie streckte ihm die andere Hand entgegen, und anstatt diese zu ergreifen, rutschte er etwas hoch und presste seine Erregung in ihre Hand, worauf sie leise auflachte.

"Hab ein wenig Geduld, du kommst auch noch dran", wisperte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hand wieder. Leicht frustriert seufzte er auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein Haar.

Hermine legte sich nun auf die Seite und betrachtete Zorro eingehend. Er genoss sichtlich ihre Massage seines Schwanzes und verlangte mit seinem Blick nach mehr.

Während sie sich aufrichtete, öffnete sie seine Hose, streifte sie ihm ab und ließ diese dann achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Als sie ihre Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ablegte, konnte sie seine angespannten Muskeln spüren. So ließ sie ihre Hände zu seinen Boxershorts wandern und zog nun auch diese von seinen Hüften.

Ein pralles Glied kam nun Vorschein und Hermine leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, so dass sein Schwanz zuckte und Zorro schwer schlucken musste.

Verwegen lächelte Hermine ihn an, sah ihm tief in die Augen und ließ ihre Hand immer und immer wieder hauchzart über seine Erregung gleiten. Verzweifelt und nach mehr verlangend schloss er kurz die Augen und seufzte gequält auf.

Wie ein Echo hörte Hermine ein zweites Stöhnen und richtete ihren Blick auf Blaise, der seine Hand in die Hose gesteckt hatte und nun seine Erregung rieb.

"Blaise, nimm die Hand aus den Schritt, sofort", forderte Hermine ihn auf und drehte sich zu ihm.

Fragend sah er sie an. "Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte er, was ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

"Blaise, komm in meine Arme", sagte sie nun, hielt ihre Arme auf und er umarmte sie willig.

"Süßer, wenn ich mich gleich Zorros Schwanz widme, dann darfst du mich gerne von hinten nehmen", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, so dass er vor Erregung erschauderte.

Zärtlich küsste sie seine Halsbeuge und streifte nun auch ihm Hose samt Boxershorts ab. Sofort spürte sie sein Glied gegen ihren Bauch drücken und es entlockte ihr ein leises erotisches Lachen.

"Zieh dich ganz aus und dann verwöhn mich", forderte sie ihn nun auf und küsste ihn kurz und verlangend.

Zorro streichelte derweil ihren Po und hoffte, dass sie sich bald wieder mit ihm beschäftigen würde. Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, ließ sie Blaise los und drehte sich um, und beugte sich über Zorro.

Als er ihre Zunge an seiner heißen Erregung spürte, schloss er genüsslich die Augen. Kleine zarte Küsse verteilte sie auf seiner Spitze und seinen Schaft, zog Kreise mit ihrer Zungenspitze hinauf zur Spitze und ließ ihn dann in den Mund hineingleiten. Zorro musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht heftig in sie zu stoßen.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, was bis zu Hermines Pussy vibrierte. Zorro genoss das Gefühl ihres warmen Mundes um seinen Schwanz.

Blaise hingegen konnte nicht genug von ihrem Hintern bekommen. Mal sanft, mal kräftiger knetete er ihren Po und sein Schwanz zuckte freudig auf. Er küsste ihre Wirbelsäule hinab und ließ dann seine Zungen durch ihre feuchten Spalten gleiten.

Das erregte ihn noch mehr, da sie schon mehr als bereit für ihn war. Nochmals hob Blaise seinen Kopf, und sah, wie sich Hermine genießerisch um Zorros prallen Schwanz kümmerte, ihn immer tiefer in ihren wundervollen Mund aufnahm.

Seine Finger legte er nun an ihr pochendes Zentrum, rieb kurz dran, um schließlich zwei Finger in sie stieß. Blaise passte sich ihrem Rhythmus an, und stieß seine Finger immer dann in sie, wenn sie ihren Kopf senkte.

Bald reichte ihm das nicht mehr aus und so positionierte er sich hinter ihr. Hermine hatte Mühe sich auf Zorro zu konzentrieren, sosehr gefiel ihr Blaise Spiel und als sein Schwanz in sie stieß, als sie sich mit dem Mund auf Zorro herab senkte, stöhnte sie heiß auf.

Zorro sah zu Blaise, sah wie er Hermine mit tiefen Stößen von hinten nahm. Sie schien ein wenig abgelenkt zu sein und so legte er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und dirigierte sie. Dies reichte, damit Hermine Zorro weiter mit dem Mund und mit ihrer Hand verwöhnte.

Auch Blaise sehnte sich danach, sich in ihr zu ergießen, und stieß nun härter und tiefer in sie, so dass Hermine kleine Funken sah. Ihre Pussy zuckte schon heftig und bald würde sie ein erneuter Orgasmus überrollen.

Sie steigerte noch mal das Tempo bei Zorro und vernahm sein gequältes Stöhnen, da sie ihm jetzt zusätzlich noch die Hoden kraulte. Länger hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Mit einem heftigen Aufschrei ergoss er sich tief in Hermines Mund. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit gehabt um Zorros Saft zu schlucken und seinen Schwanz freizulassen, als dieser ihr in die Brustwarze kniff, und Blaise ihre Klitoris anfing zu reiben, war es um sie geschehen und ein heftiger Orgasmus überrollte sie.

Blaise spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um sein Glied zusammenzogen, und nach wenigen tiefen und heftigen Stößen ergoss auch er sich stöhnend in Hermine und sank erschöpft auf Hermine.

Nun lag sie auf Zorro mit Blaise im Rücken, japste nach Luft und hörte den schnurrenden Ton von Zorro.

"Wow, das war der Hammer", stieß Blaise heftig atmend aus, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte.

"Das stimmt wohl, aber die Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte Zorro wissend und strich Hermine die leicht feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Hhmm", erwiderte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. Blaise rutschte von ihr runter und die Luft schlug kalt auf ihren nassen Rücken, was Hermine erschaudern ließ.

"Ich glaube wir sollten unter die Decke schlüpfen. Etwas zum Trinken, Prinzessin? Blaise?"

Hermine und Blaise nickten nur, da sie noch versuchten ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Zorro stieg aus dem Bett und goss für jeden ein Glas Wasser ein. Während dessen schlüpfte Hermine zu Blaise unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an ihn. Nachdem alle etwas Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hatten, kroch auch Zorro unter die Decke.

"Das tat gut", sagte Hermine und grinste. "Sag mal, wo ist dein Badezimmer?"

"Dort, durch die Tür", antwortete Zorro und schon stieg sie über ihn aus dem Bett. Nackt wie sie war, verschwand sie im Bad. Beide Männer hingegen sahen ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher.

"Eine tolle Frau findest du nicht auch?", fragte Blaise ihn nun.

"Ja das ist sie, hätte ich nicht von ihr erwartet, oder hast du ihr so etwas zugetraut?" Blaise taxierte Zorro und legte einen Zeigefinger an den Mund.

"Nein nicht wirklich. Sie ist eine Gryffindor, die sind eigentlich sehr anständig und sie macht doch recht unanständige Dinge mit uns. Aber was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage ist, wer du wirklich bist", sagte er dann und sah direkt in Zorros Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf dessen Gesicht und er sah zur Badezimmertür.

"Ist das so wichtig?"

"Ja, ich denke schon. Woher kennst du uns?"

"Diese Frage werde ich nicht beantworten."

"Hmm, aber wir kennen dich?", hakte Blaise nach.

"Mister Zabini, lassen Sie es gut sein", warnte Zorro ihn eindringlich.

Blaise öffnete den Mund um erneut eine Frage zu stellen, aber Zorro kam ihm zuvor.

"Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich dich gleich aus dem Haus schmeiße dann halt lieber den Mund. Ich kann mich auch mit ihr alleine amüsieren", drohte er jetzt und Blaise klappte den Kiefer wieder hoch.

Das wollte er nun wirklich nicht und so wichtig war das ja nun auch nicht, dafür war sicherlich auch noch später Zeit.

Wieder aus dem Bad zurück, schlüpfte Hermine zwischen den Männern unter die Decke und strahlte beide an.

"Dir scheint es ja sehr gut zu gehen", meinte Blaise amüsiert.

"Ja, sehr gut. Ich könnte jetzt etwas zu essen gebrauchen, ihr nicht auch?"

"Ein wenig", stimmte Blaise ihr zu und auch Zorro musste zugeben, dass er ein wenig Hunger verspürte.

"Dann raus aus dem Bett und ab in die Küche."

"Wie? Nackt?", beschwerte sich Blaise und Hermine kicherte.

"Prüde Zabini?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Zorro hatte sich schon erhoben und ging zu einer schmalen Tür, verschwand und kam mit zwei Bademänteln wieder. Er selbst trug schon einen silbergrauen, für Hermine hatte er einen in dunkelrot und Blaise seiner war tannengrün. Ein kuscheliger Fleecemantel.

Hermine wickelte sich ein und ergriff Zorros Hand, die andere hielt sie Blaise hin. Er verschnürte noch den Gürtel, ging zu Hermine küsste sie und hielt dann ihre Hand fest.

"Wenn der Herr fertig ist, können wir dann gehen", neckte Hermine ihn worauf er nur frech grinste. Zorro hingegen schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und ging in seine Küche.

In der Mitte befand sich der Herd, von dort aus ging ein Bistrotisch bis an die Wand, wo man auf beiden Seiten auf Barhockern Platz nehmen konnte. Hermine hüpfte auf einen Hocker und ließ die Beine baumeln. Blaise setzte sich neben sie und sah Zorro zu, wie er ein kleines Mahl zauberte. Nachdem sie gegessen und eine Flasche Wein getrunken hatten, brach Blaise die angenehme Stille.

"Und was ist mit Nachtisch?", fragte Blaise und sah dabei Hermine an.

"Du kannst den Hals wohl auch nicht voll bekommen oder?", meinte sie grinsend und rutschte vom Hocker.

Blaise drehte sich zu ihr, als sie die wenigen Schritte zu ihm kam, sich zwischen seine Beine stellte und sie den Gurt seines Bademantels öffnete.

Keiner sagte mehr etwas.

Zorro beobachtete beide und Blaise hielt seinen Blick auf Hermine gerichtet.

Sie fuhr mit den Händen zum Kragen, zu seinem Hals und küsste ihn. Langsam schob sie den Stoff beiseite und liebkoste die nackte Haut.

Auch Blaise wollte sie von ihrem Bademantel befreien, was Hermine jedoch verhinderte. Sie hielt seine Hände fest und küsste die empfindliche Stelle hinterm Ohr, ließ ihre Zunge durch seine Ohrmuschel gleiten und erntete ein Stöhnen von ihm.

"Oh bitte, hör nicht auf!", flehte er, als sie ihn liebevoll biss.

Leise lachte Hermine auf und zwirbelte seine Brustwarzen mit ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger ein wenig.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand tiefer gleiten und Blaise stockte der Atem als er merkte, dass sie den Stoff wieder zusammen schlug und den Gurt festband.

"Du bist gemein", beschwerte er sich und atmete tief durch.

"Später mehr, nun ist Zorro dran."

Sie schlich zu ihm herüber und auch ihn reizte sie bis zu einem gewissen Punkt um dann aufzuhören, doch Zorro schnappte sich Hermine, und nahm sie auf seine Arme.

"Ich denke wir vertragen eine weitere Runde Sex, oder Blaise?"

Der war schon vom Hocker gesprungen und stand an der Tür.

"Jawohl, mein Herr", rief er und salutierte.

Hermine lachte und knabberte an Zorros Hals, währenddem er sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug.

Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf ihre Beine und küsste sie verlangend auf den Mund, während sich Blaise an ihrem Bademantel zu schaffen machte. Seinen hatte er schon vorher ausgezogen, um ihre seidige Haut besser spüren zu können.

Hermine öffnete derweil Zorros Bademantel und genoss die Hände und die Münder auf ihrem Körper. Es war ein einziges Gestöhne und Geschnaufe. Hermine glühte wieder lichterloh und wollte endlich wieder ausgefüllt werden. Sie presste sich gegen Zorro und rieb mit der Hüfte gegen seine pralle Erregung und spürte, wie er leicht zitterte.

"Langsam Prinzessin, wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit", sagte er sanft und versuchte sie zu bremsen.

"Nein, ich will dich jetzt sofort", erwiderte sie energisch und schlang ein Bein um ihn. Zweimal ließ sich Zorro nicht bitten.

Er griff in ihre Kniekehle und hob sie etwas an, wobei er etwas in die Knie ging, um so seinen pochenden Schwanz vor ihrer feuchten Höhle bringen konnte.

Stöhnend rieb sie sich weiter an ich. Sie wollte mehr, und er gab es ihr. Er drückte seine Knie durch und stieß in sie und er sie langsam auf sich herabsinken ließ.

Zorro hielt sie mit beiden Armen fest umschlungen und bewegte sich ganz langsam in ihr.

Zu gut war das Gefühl in ihr zu sein. Hermine hingegen warf den Kopf zurück und bemerkte jetzt erst, das Blaise hinter ihr stand.

"Mehr, bitte", forderte sie beide auf.

"Wenn du möchtest, dann gebe ich dir mehr. Da wäre noch ein Eingang frei, darf ich?", fragte er sie und um es ihr zu verdeutlichen glitt sein Finger zu ihrem Anus.

"Oh ja, oh ja", kam es entzückt von ihr.

Blaise warf einen schnellen Blick auf Zorro, welcher ihm zustimmend zunickte.

Er hob Hermine jetzt hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seinen Körper, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie verließ. Sein Schwanz war so herrlich dick, er füllte sie so wunderbar aus. Das stellte das erlebte mit Blaise in den Schatten.

Sie küsste Zorro immer wieder und versuchte sich auf ihm zu bewegen, aber er hielt sie fest und ließ nur die Geschwindigkeit zu, die er vorgab. Als er plötzlich ganz still hielt protestierte sie, doch das gab sie schnell auf, da sie Blaise Finger an ihren Hintereingang spürte.

Sie ließ ein langes "Oh ja" los und drückte sich gegen seinen Finger.

"Willst du mehr Prinzessin?", fragte Zorro.

"Ja, bitte", flehte sie.

"Willst du, dass wir dich beide ficken?"

Bei dieser Ausdrucksweise zuckte ihre Pussy und sie rieb sich in kleinen Bewegungen an seinem Schwanz.

"Ja los, fickt mich endlich, ich will euch beide in mir spüren", stöhnte sie.

Zorro machte eine Handbewegung und reichte Blaise Gleitgel. Dieser nickte ihm dankbar zu und drückte eine gewisse Menge in seine Hand, schmierte es sich auf seine harte Erregung und fluchte innerlich, weil es ihn noch mehr reizte.

Danach ließ er seine mit Gel benetzte Hand durch Hermines Pobacken gleiten und drang mit dem Zeigefinger in sie ein, was sie Stöhnen ließ. Sie zuckte mit ihren Muskeln und entlockte Zorro nun auch ein Stöhnen.

Länger konnte Blaise nicht mehr warten. Er positionierte sein Glied an ihren Anus und drang langsam in sie ein.

Hermines warf ihren Kopf zurück und ließ ein kehliges Stöhnen los, was beiden Männern eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Es war ein einmaliges Gefühl, wie Blaise sie langsam ausfüllte. Stück für Stück arbeitete er sich vor und Hermine war schon jetzt nah an einem Orgasmus.

Den letzten Rest von seinem Glied drängte er mit einem Ruck in sie und Hermine schrie ihr Lustgefühl, was sie verspürte, heraus.

Um nicht schon jetzt zu kommen, musste Blaise sich Minerva McGonagall in lila Strapse vorstellen.

Auch Zorro musste einiges an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um sich nicht mitreißen zu lassen.

Beide Männer wollten nicht, dass es schon jetzt zu Ende ging, sie wollten nochmals spüren, wie sich Hermines Muskeln um ihre Schwänze zusammenzogen.

Langsam beruhigte sich Hermine, während Blaise ihre Brüste von hinten umfasste und sie abwechselnd streichelte oder knetete, und Zorro sie an ihrer Hüfte festhielt. Als Hermines Atmung sich wieder normalisiert hatte und sie sich wieder etwas aufrichtete, nahm Zorro das zum Anlass um sich leicht in ihr zu bewegen, kleine zärtliche Stöße vollbrachte er mit seiner Hüfte.

Auch Blaise fing an sich wieder zu bewegen, aber im Gegensatz zu Zorro zog er sich langsam aus Hermine heraus, um dann wieder mit seiner vollen Länge in sie zu stoßen.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl als würde sich alles drehen.

Diese unterschiedliche Penetration raubte ihr die Sinne. Kurze, tiefe Laute gab sie von sich und spürte schon den nächsten Orgasmus auf sich zukommen.

Zorro hatte sich Blaise´ Bewegungen angepasst und so trieben sie fast gleichzeitig ihre Schwänze in Hermine, die sich an Zorro fest klammerte.

Nun konnte Blaise nicht mehr warten und erhöhte sein Tempo. Ihre Laute wurde spitzer und er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln erneut um sein Glied zusammenzogen. Zärtlich biss er ihr in den Hals und stieß heftig in sie. Auch Zorro konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten. Seine Bewegungen wurden hektischer und sein Stöhnen lauter.

Kurz darauf überrollte sie ein neuer Orgasmus, den sie mit einem spitzen Aufschrei auslebte. Das zucken ihrer Muskeln bescherte auch den Männern einen gewaltigen Orgasmus, und beide entluden sich in Hermine.

Der grollende Ton von Zorro brachte Hermine erneut einen Höhepunkt ein, da das tiefe Timbre bis in ihr Innerstes drang.

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Blaise, Zorro hätte ihn gevögelt und nicht Hermine.

Er schlang die Arme um Hermine und umarmte Zorro automatisch mit. Alle drei waren sie völlig aus der Puste, versuchten Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen.

Blaise zog sich als erster zurück und verschwand im Bad. Kurze Zeit später hörten Hermine und Zorro die Dusche rauschen.

„Hey Prinzessin, ich denke wir sollten auch duschen und dann ein wenig schlafen", meinte er liebevoll zu ihr und Hermine nickte verschlafen.

„Na komm, lass mich los", bat er sie und Hermine löste ihre Beine von seiner Hüfte.

Mit wackligen Beinen ging sie vor ihm ins Bad. Blaise war schon fertig und trocknete sich gerade ab. Hermine lächelte ihm zu und ging unter die Dusche.

Blaise hingegen betrachtete Zorro, wie er nackt vor ihm stand und dachte über seinen letzten Gedanken nach.

Zorro kam auf ihn zu und Blaise musste schlucken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er ihn an.

Zorro lächelte irgendwie wissend und sagte:

„Ich glaube wir haben Miss Granger geschafft."

„Aha", stammelte Blaise, da er nicht mehr raus brachte.

Zorro grinste und gesellte sich zu Hermine unter die Dusche. Blaise schaute den beiden zu, wie sich einseiften. Als sie fertig waren, trocknete Blaise Hermine ab, was sie kichern ließ und sie ihn schließlich umarmte.

„Das war der geilste Fick, den ich je erlebt habe. Danke", sagte sie und küsste ihn. Etwas überrascht davon, küsste er sie zurück und drückte sie ein wenig an sich.

Kurz darauf löste sie sich von ihm, zwinkerte ihm zu und drehte sich zu Zorro, um auch ihn zu küssen. Dieser nahm sie anschließend auf den Arm und trug sie ins Bett.

Sie einigten sich darauf, wer als erster wieder wach wurde, der sollte die anderen beiden aufwecken. Mit Hermine in der Mitte schliefen sie kurze Zeit später ein.

Tbc

_So das wars mal wieder. Und? Habt ihr jetzt rote Ohren und habt lust euren Partner zu überfallen?_

_Na dann viel Spaß, aber wie gesagt ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für euer tun. ;o)_

_Schafft ihr es denn auch noch mir ein Review zu geben? Ich würde mich freuen, Danke schön!_


	4. Männerliebe!

**So Ihr Lieben heute kommt der Slash, wer das nicht mag der sollte dieses hier nicht lesen.**

**Ich makiere die Stelle mit dem Slash mit drei Sternchen und das Ende auch. Weil vorher, wird Hermine nochmal flach gelegt.**

**Damit ihr auch das Ende wieder versteht. Ich wünsche allen anderen viel Spaß beim lesen. Eure dracxi**

**Teil 4. Männerliebe**

Um kurz nach vier wurde Blaise wach, etwas verwirrt sah er sich um aber ein Blick auf Hermine und Zorro ließ alles geschehene Reveu passieren. Er grinste ein schalkhaftes grinsen und ließ seine Hand zu Hermine wandern. Er streichelte ihr über die Brust und glitt hinab zu ihrer Pussy. Dort traf er auf eine andere Hand.

Verwundert sah er zu Zorro, der schlief noch und doch lag seine Hand in ihrem Schritt.

„Mein lieber Zorro du bist sehr besitzergreifend", flüsterte er und versuchte die Hand zu entfernen.

Hermine regte sich ein wenig.

„Zabini was versuchst du da?", murmelte sie verschlafen. „Befingerst du jetzt schon Zorro, sag doch wenn er dich vögeln soll."

Blaise riss seine Hand weg und sah Hermine wütend an.

„Woher weißt du das?", blaffte er.

Hermine war jetzt hell wach.

„Das war ein Scherz. Würdest du mit ihm Sex haben wollen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Das ist eine interessante Frage, wie lautet die Antwort Blaise?", schaltete Zorro sich ein, der auch wach geworden war, und zwei Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig zu ihm um.

Blaise wurde leicht rot, er war bi und ab und zu ließ er sich auch mal mit einem Mann ein. Selbst Zorro schien etwas in ihm auszulösen, etwas in seinem inneren reagierte auf ihn. Er nickte dann leicht mit dem Kopf und sah auf die Bettdecke.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!", sagte Hermin überrascht.

„Doch", flüsterte Blaise beschämt.

Sein Kinn wurde angehoben und Zorros braune Augen sahen ihn freundlich an.

„Und wo liegt da das Problem?", fragte er ruhig und mit tiefer warmer Stimme. Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann erfüllen wir dir den doch", sagte Zorro völlig gelassen als wäre das das normalste auf der Welt.

Blaise schluckte und nickte.

„Ich stelle aber eine Bedingung", meinte Zorro und Blaise hielt die Luft an. „Bevor ich dich flach lege, wirst du es Hermine noch einmal so richtig besorgen, ich will das du sie zum Schreien bringst und wenn du das vollbracht hast dann besorge ich es dir bis du schreist.

Blaise erschauderte bei dem Satz und senkte die Lider aber er nickte.

„Gut dann werde ich jetzt aus dem Bett steigen, werde mich gemütlich im Sessel zurücklehnen und euch zu sehen", er beugte sich zu Blaise und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Hermine ließ einen seufzer los.  
"Prinzessin, genieße es. Das wird wunderbar werden", raunte er ihr zu und küsste sie, aber viel verlangender als Blaise zuvor.

Er stand auf, griff nach seinem Bademantel und nachdem er diesem angezogen hatte setzte er sich in den Sessel, den er sich herbei gezaubert hatte.

Blaise sah Hermine an, dann Zorro und wieder zurück zu Hermine. Sie lächelte jetzt und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Los Zabini, zeig mir was für ein geiler wilder Hengst du sein kannst", forderte sie ihn auf und küsste ihn. Mit einem Ruck war er auf ihr und presste wild die Lippen auf ihre, küsste sie heiß und verlangend.

Hermine antwortete mit der gleichen leidenschaft und schon waren sie im wilden Taumel der Erotik gefangen.

Blaise hielt ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf gefangen und es kam ihr so vor als wollte er sie verschlingen, sie stürmisch und leidenschaftlich küsste er sie. Rieb seinen Körper an ihren und mit einer Hand reizte er ihre Brustwarzen, ihre Perle und streichelte über ihre Haut.

Er brachte sie immer wieder an den Rand desw Orgasmuses, doch immer wenn sie sich ihm engegen drückte oder ihm irgendwie die Zärtlichkeiten zurück geben wollte, stellte er seine Aktivitäten ein.

Er wollte das nur sie von ihm geliebt wurde und nicht anders herum. Sie sollte der Empfangende Teil dieses Sexes sein und nicht der Austeilende.

Sie verstand sehr schnell und ließ sich darauf ein.

„Willst du mich?", fragte er mit rauer tiefer Stimme und Hermine nickte.

„Sag es", forderte er jetzt scharf und biss ihr etwas in die Brustwarze. Sie zuckte zusammen und ließ ein Seufzen los.

„Ich will dich", hauchte sie und rieb ihr Becken an seins, was ihm ungewollt ein Stöhnen abrang.

„Biest!", schimpfte er und wieder biss er in ihre Brustwarze.

Es sollte eine Strafe sein, aber ihr schien es zu gefallen. Mit offenem Mund, geöteten Wangen und heißer Haut lag sie unter ihm und schien es zu genießen.

Blaise ließ sie los und stand vom Bett auf, Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Komm her", sagte er sanft und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie rutschte zu ihm und ergriff die dargebotene Hand, ließ sich von ihm aus dem Bett ziehen und stand nun vor ihm.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich, dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen und sagte:

„Und jetzt drehst du dich um und beugst dich nach vorne , stützt dich auf dem Bett ab und dann werde ich dich von hinten vögeln."

Nur durch die Stimme erbebte Hermine in freudiger Erwartung, sie drehte sich um und stützte sich auf dem Bett ab. Sie sah zu Zorro und er grinste sie an, ihm schien zu gefallen was Blaise mit ihr machte. Seine linke Hand war unter dem Bademantel und schien seinen Schwanz zu massieren.

„Stell die Beine weiter auseinander", forderte Blaise und sie kam dem nach. „Braves Mädchen."

Blaise positionierte sich hinter ihr und streichelte ihren Po, er warf einen Blick auf Zorro, wand sich aber schnell wieder Hermine zu.

Mit der rechten Hand hielt er sich an ihrer Hüfte fest, die linke fuhr durch ihre feuchte Spalte und spielte ein wenig an ihrer Perle, wieder so weit bis sie kurz davor war zu explodieren. Dann ergriff er seinen Schwanz und führte ihn zu ihrer Pussy.

„Willst du ihn spüren?", fragte er.

„Oh ja, bitte Blaise, bitte", flehte Hermine.

„Wie ihr befehlt meine Prinzessin", sagte er und hielt den Blick fest auf Zorro, der sich selbst massierte und die Augen geschlossen hielt.

„Sag ihm er soll uns ansehen, ansonsten vögel ich dich nicht", verlangte Blaise nun von Hermine und reizte zusätzlich ihre Perle.

Ihre Pussy zuckte schon verräterisch und Hermine wand sich verlangend an seinen Finger, er zog ihn zurück.

„Sag es ihm", forderte er erneut.

„Zorro, bitte! Bitte schau mich an", rief Hermine nun und er öffnete die Augen.

Blaise nickte wohlwollend und versenkte sich mit einem heftigen Stoß in Hermine, sodass sie fast mit den Armen einknickte und laut aufstöhnte.

Zorro zuckte bei dem Ton zusammen und Blaise genoss den Anblick und das Gefühl welches Hermine und Zorro in ihm verursachten.

Er stieß immer wieder heftig in sie und das es nicht der erste Sex an diesem Abend war dauerte es auch etwas länger bis sich sein Orgasmus aufbaute, Hermine war zwischenzeitlich schon einmal gekommen und er musste sie schon festhalten, damit sie ihm nicht wegkippte.

Immer wieder versenkte er sich mit tiefen harten Stößen in ihr, sie gab ekstatische Laute von sich.

Dann ließ er sich mit ihr auf die Knie sinken und sie konnte ihren Oberkörper auf dem Bett ablegen, ihre Arme streckte sie weit nach vorne und so wand sie sich vor ihm und er hatte seine Hände wieder zur Verfügung.

Zorro selbst stand nah vor seinem Höhepunkt und verlangsamte sein Tempo, der Junge hatte Ausdauer das musste er ihm ja lassen und Hermine war abgegangen wie nichts gutes aber er wollte sie schreien hören.

Er sah wie Blaise seine Hände über ihren Rücken laufen ließ und seinen Schwanz immer wieder in sie trieb. Dann sah Blaise auf und ihm genau in die Augen. Wie ein Blitz traf es Zorro und dieses fiese Grinsen ließ ihn erschaudern.

Blaise ließ seine Hände zu ihren Schultern fahren und beugte sich ein wenig vor, zog sie an ihren Schultern auf seinen Schwanz, stieß tiefer in sie und Hermine wand sie stöhnend unter ihm.

Langsam erhöhte er so das Tempo und sie gab schon spitze Schreie von sich, zärtlich in schlangenlinien ließ er seine Hände wieder zurück zu ihrem Po laufen. Die Linke ließ er an ihrer Hüfte liegen und die Rechte massierte ihren Po.

Blaise spürte wie sich ihr Orgasmus ankündigte und sein eigner nahte nun auch. Heftiger er stieß in sie und steckte einen Finger in den Mund und saugte dran.

Zorro stöhnte bei dem Anblick gequält auf, ihm war klar was Blaise tun wollte und die Vorfreude darauf ließ ihn fast schon kommen, aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe er wollte seinen Orgasmus mit Blaise und Hermien haben.

Sie stand so kurz davor das Blaise sich beeilen musste. Er legte seine Hand auf ihrem Po ab und fuhr mit dem Daumen ihrer Ritze herunter.

Hermines Schreie wurden hektischer, in freudiger Erwartung hob sie den Kopf und sah zu Zorro. Ein wundervoller Anblick.

Und Blaise stieß heftig in sie und gleichzeitig versenkte er seinen Zeigefinger in ihrem Anus, zwei dreimal machte er das und Hermine wand sich in ihrem Orgasmus, der heftige grollende Ton, brachte Zorro über die Schwelle und Blaise riss der Anblick von Zorro mit.

Blaise kam aufs heftigste in Hermine zu seinem Orgasmus, er zuckte und wand sich auf ihrem Körper und hatte das Gefühl Ohnmächtig zu werden.

Alle drei rangen nach Luft und Blaise ließ sich zurück fallen und legte sich ausgestreckt auf den Boden.

Er dachte an das was jetzt wohl noch kommen würde und sein Schwanz zuckte schon wieder. Gab der denn keine Ruhe heute?

Hermine lachte leise als sie Blaise so liegen sah und legte sich dann zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Das war der Hammer, wie kommst du immer auf solche Sachen?", raunte sie ihm zu und strich ihm das schwarze wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Intuition", meinte er nur und streichelte ihre Schulter.

„Spinner", lachte Hermine und sah auf weil zwei nackte Füße neben ihnen auftauchten.

„Hier etwas zu trinken. Meint ihr nicht im Bett ist es bequemer?", Zorro reichte ihnen ein Glas Wasser herunter und Hermine trank es mit einem Zug leer. Blaise setzte sich dann auf und trank auch ein Glas auf ex.

Hermine war aufgestanden und stand un vor Zorro.

„Das war der Wahnsinn. Du sahst so scharf aus, weißt du das", sagte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er hielt Blaise seine Hand hin und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Danke." Blaise legte sich aufs Bett. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu und meinte dann.

„Ich denke, er könnte jetzt eine entspannende Massage mit anschließendem Fick gut gebrauchen."

„Luder!", meinte Zorro und von Blaise kam, „Biest!"

Sie lachte und löste den Knoten von Zorros Bademantel, zog ihn herab und schlüpfte dann selbst hinein.

„Was wird das jetzt?", fragte Zorro und zog die Augenbrauen irritiert zusammen.

„Oh, ich werde jetzt auf dem Sessel platz nehmen und euch zweien zusehen. So etwas wollte ich schon immer mal sehen. Der Sex zweier Männer ist bestimmt geil", antwortete sie und schlug lasziv die Augen auf und zu.

„Na dann viel Spaß", meinte Zorro trocken und wandte sich an Blaise.

„Werde ich haben", sagte sie und setzte sich hin.

**Slashgefahr**

„Eine Massage Blaise?", fragte Zorro nun und der nickte. „Oh ja, das wäre toll."

Zorro rief sich ein Massageöl herbei und Blaise legte sich auf den Bauch.

Hermine sah, wie Zorro zu Blaise aufs Bett ging und das Öl auf seinem Rücken verteilte. Er massierte ihn mit ruhigen und kräftigen Bewegungen.

Zorro hatte sich auf Blaise' Beine gesetzt und arbeitete sich jetzt den Rücken herab zum Po.

Ausführlich massierte er Blaise Po und Hermine konnte nur allzu deutlich die Erregung von Zorro sehen.

Blaise gab kleine grollende Laute von sich und als Zorro seinen Hintern ein wenig anhob und seine Hand durch Blaise Ritze gleiten ließ sah Hermine auch Blaise Harten. Blaise stöhnte auf und drückte sich der Hand entgegen.

Zorro nahm noch etwas Öl auf die Hand und rieb dann damit weiter durch Blaise Ritze, umkreiste seinen Eingang und stieß dann vorsichtig hinein.

Blaise stöhnte verzückt auf und Hermines Pussy zuckte verräterisch.

Sie war doch erstaunt das es sie so anmachte, aber sie behielt ihre Hände auf den Armlehnen.

Zorro rieb sich seinen Schwanz mit dem Öl ein, während er Blaise´ Anus schon mit zwei Fingern bearbeitete.

Stieß und drehte seine Finger immer wieder in ihn hinein und Blaise gab schon fast so Laute von sich, wie Hermine vorhin beim Sex mit ihm.

Das glitschige Öl reizt Zorro noch zusätzlich und er wollte nicht mehr warten, er wollte jetzt endlich den Hintern von Blaise besitzen, wollte ihn vögeln bis dieser schrie.

Er fügte noch einen dritten Finger hinzu, ließ noch etwas Öl auf Blaise Anus tröpfeln und stieß heftiger in ihn.

Blaise drückte sich ihm entgegen und Zorro befand, nun wäre es genug mit den Fingern. Nun könnte er ihm alles von sich geben.

Er verließ Blaise mit den Fingern und setzte seinen Schwanz an. Presste sich an den Eingang und strieß auf keinen Widerstand.

Blaise war total entspannt und willig, also kannte er den Sex mit einem Mann.

Zorro presste seine Spitze hinein und hielt inne.

„Fick mich endlich und mach hier nicht Blümchensex mit mir", knurrte Blaise und Zorro sah erstaunt auf, weil Hermine kicherte.

Okay, wenn er es so haben wollte. Er trieb seine ganze Länge und Härte in einem Stoß in Blaise. Der schrie erschrocken auf und verdrehte freudig die Augen.

„Wow, mach weiter, ohu ja, so prall und geil, oh bitte fick mich doch", bettelte er.

Zorro wollte ihm eigentlich die Möglichkeit geben sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber anscheinend gefiel ihm die harte Tour und so bewegte er sich und trieb seinen Harten immer wieder mit Kraft in den Hintern von Blaise.

Blaise gab Töne von sich die er selbst bei Hermine nicht gehört hatte und das stachelte Zorro noch mehr an.

Er wurde immer schneller und heftiger bis es ihn übermannte und er abspritzte.

Blaise fühlte sich wie im Schleudergang, megageil. Er griff sich selbst an seinen Schwanz und rieb diesen. Zorro wurde schneller und heftiger und er spürte seinen Höhepunkt kommen.

Blaise bekam noch mit, wie Zorro mit einem animalischen Ton zu seinem Orgasmus kam, als er selbst von seinem überrollt wurde.

Hermines Sichtweise 

Hermine saß still auf dem Sessel und sah den beiden Männer. bei ihrem Tun zu. Sie kam nicht umhin zu sagen, dass sie es im höchsten Maße anregend fand. Ihre Pussy zuckte immer wieder und sie fühlte wie ihre Säfte in ihrem Schritt zusammenliefen.

Sie rieb die Beine aneinander, wollte sich aber nicht selbst befriedigen, sie wollte zusehen, sehen wie es zwei Männer machten.

Als Blaise Zorro aufforderte ihn endlich richtig zu ficken und keinen Blümchensex mit ihm zu veranstallten musste sie kichern.

Zorros Blick war Gold wert und das Geräusch was Blaise dann von sich gab jagte ihr mehrere Schauer über den Rücken und ihre Pussy schrie schon förmlich nach Zuwendung, aber sie wollte nicht nachgeben.

Auch Zorros animalischer Ton fuhr ihr durch den ganzen Körper und sie wünschte sich, ein Teil diese Sexes gewesen zu sein. So fühlte sie sich ein wenig vernachlässigt und ziemlich geil.

Hermines Sichtweise Ende 

**Slash Ende**

Die beiden Männer kamen wieder zu Atem und Zorro zog sein erschlafftes Glied aus Blaise und legte sich hin.

Blaise drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an.

„Das war geil, megageil, rattenscharf." Zorro lachte und nickte. „Wie recht du doch hast, ich hatte vergessen wie gut es auch mit einem Mann sein kann."

„Bin ich jetzt überflüssig? Soll ich gehen?", kam es von Hermine.

„Nein, Prinzessin das habe ich damit nicht gemeint, komm her", forderte er sie auf und sie lief zu ihm.

„Komm zu mir, lasst uns noch ein wenig schlafen. Ich bin nicht mehr der jüngste und das war seit langen mal wieder eine Nacht mit soviel Sex das ich doch ein wenig erschöpft bin."

„Hmpf, na gut aber wenn wir wieder wach sind will ich meine angestauten Energien abgebaut bekommen", maulte Hermine und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Granger, du bist unersättlich. Ein sexgieriges Luder eben, Zorro hat schon recht damit, aber ich muss zugeben, auch ich bin geschafft. Allenfalls würde ich dir jetzt noch einen mit der Hand runterholen aber mehr auch nicht."

„Zabini du bist ein Dreckssack und ein versautes Schwein", knurrte sie ihn an und Zorro lachte grollend.

„Ja aber das gefällt dir ja gerade, deshalb willst du ja auch das ich dich noch mal vögel", antwortete er Selbstbewusst und warf die Decke über sie alle drei.

„Schnauze Zabini!", giftete Hermine ihn an.

Zorro drückte sie an sich, er gab ihr einen Kuss und legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund.

„So, nun ist Schluss, das ist hier vielleicht ein versauter Verein und so vulgär, aber nun schlaft noch ein wenig, ich wecke euch beide schon wenn es wieder geht."

Keiner sagte mehr etwas, Blaise rutschte zu Zorro und legte sich zu ihm und Hermine. Zorro grinste und legte auch um Blaise ein Arm und der jüngere kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief bald darauf ein.

Zorro warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr, er hatte noch vier Stunden bis zehn Uhr also konnten sie gut drei Stunden schlafen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blaise wurde fünf Stunden später wach und fühlte sich von zwei Armen umhüllt und einen warmen Körper hinter sich, irgendeine Fremde Hand lag noch dazu auf seiner Hüfte.

Er warf einen Blick nach hinten und erblickte einen Mann, der ihm im ersten Moment Fremd und doch Bekannt war und dahinter lag Hermine.

Blaise stockte der Atem. Er drehte sich in den Armen des Mannes um und sah ihm jetzt genau ins Gesicht.

Unverkennbar, dieses Gesicht, diese Nase, dieser Mund, obwohl nun ganz entspannt und nicht zu einer kalten Maske verzerrt.

Er konnte es nicht fassen und als ihm die ganzen Bilder der letzten Nacht durch den Kopf liefen, da bekam er eine Gänsehaut und ein kalter hauch zog über ihn hinweg.

Er musste schnellstens verschwinden, das würde sonst noch in Mord und Totschlag enden.

Oh Gott, er hatte mit ihm Sex gehabt! Scheiße, aber auch und doch war das der geilste Sex den er bis jetzt mit einem Mann gehabt hatte.

Er sah zu Hermine, er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passieren würde wenn sie wach wurde und erkannte mit wem sie da die Nacht verbracht hatte.

Die wahre Identität Zorros wäre doch sicherlich erschreckend für sie.

Er schlüpfte vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, zog sich an und verschwand aus dem Raum.

In der Küche hinterließ er eine Nachricht und verschwand dann aus dem Haus.

Er musste dringend mit jemanden reden und wer war da der beste Ansprechpartner als ein langjähriger Freund. Anstatt ihm zu schreiben besuchte er seit langer Zeit mal wieder Draco Malfoy.

tbc

**Und was meint Ihr, war mein erster Slash kann man das so lassen?**

**Ich freu mich auf Reviews und bedanke mich bei all denen die mir eins dagelassen haben.**

**Wenn man bedenkt das diese FF 825 hits hat und ich nur 5 Reviews bekommen habe ist das für die Leserschaft echt eine Schande.**

**Aber gut, ich freue mich auch dafür und schmolle ein wenig vor mich hin.**

**Am Freitag kommen dann die zwei Schlusskapitel, bis dann lg dracxi ;o)**


	5. Ende Teil 1 und Epilog

Hallo Süße,

dieses Mal habe ich nicht so herumpanschen müssen. Auch habe ich dir einige Sätze umgestellt, damit sie sich besser lesen lassen. Sonst hab ich nichts zu meckern! zwinker

bussi

Aneta

**Das Erwachen und Erkennen!**

Nachdem Blaise die Beiden alleine ließ, um Draco zu besuchen, erwachte Zorro kurze Zeit später. Er sah auf die Uhr und fluchte, schon elf Uhr durch. Normalerweise wurde er wach, wenn er sich eine Zeit vorgenommen hatte, aber heute hatte es nicht geklappt. Er bemerkte, dass Blaise fehlte und nur noch er und Hermine im Bett lagen, die sich an seinen Rücken gekuschelt hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand in seine und küsste diese, rief sich seinen Zauberstab herbei und murmelte einen Spruch, der sie länger schlafen ließ, damit er sich mit Blaise auseinander setzen konnte.

Wo war der überhaupt?

Zorro stand auf und sah sich um. Seine Sachen schienen weg zu sein und aus dem Bad hörte er auch nichts. Er sah trotzdem nach, doch es war niemand da. Sich seinen Bademantel überziehend, ging Zorro nach unten in die Küche und fand Blaise Nachricht auf dem Tisch.

_Hallo ihr zwei Hübschen, _

_ihr habt so süß geschlafen, da wollte ich euch nicht wecken. Ich hoffe ihr werdet auch ohne mich noch eine Menge Spaß haben. _

_Ich musste dringend einen guten Freund in Frankreich besuchen, hatte es ihm versprochen. _

_Vielleicht treffen wir uns mal wieder, mir hat es auf jedenfall sehr gefallen. _

_Lieben Gruß_

_Blaise_

Zorro ließ das Blatt Pergament sinken und grinste. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach eine Formel.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, er ist gerade erst weg, also weiß er wer ich bin", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Nun denn, dann muss ich mir nur überlegen, wie ich Hermine, möglichst ohne großen Schock, erkläre, wer ich bin."

Er überlegte wie er dieses nicht gerade kleine Problem angehen sollte. Er kochte sich einen Kaffee, setzte sich an den Tisch und dachte weiter nach.

Hermine schlief tief und fest als er später zu ihr ins Zimmer kam. Eingehend betrachtete er sie. Sie war eine hübsche junge Frau geworden und das, was er heute Nacht mit ihr und Blaise erlebt hatte, hätte er sich nie so erträumt.

Als er sie beim Ball an der Säule stehen sah, konnte er erst nicht glauben, dass sie es war. Und als sie sich auch noch auf die Spielchen mit ihm einließ, kam es ihm wie ein Sechser im Lotto vor.

Sie war wirklich bezaubernd. Vorsichtig setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett und betrachtete sie. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihn erkannte?

Bestimmt würde sie um sich schlagen und ihn verhexen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu hätte. Innerlich seufzte er auf und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, beugte sich vor und küsste sie ganz zärtlich.

Sie reagierte ein wenig darauf und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper zu kribbeln begann, und so küsste er sie noch mal. Langsam wurde Hermine wach und spürte warme weiche Lippen auf ihren.

„Wie schön", dachte sie, seufzte leicht und wurde mit noch einem Kuss belohnt.

Sehnsüchtig schlang sie die Arme um denjenigen und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er lachte leise und sagte:

„Ich denke wir müssen vorher etwas klären bevor wir weitermachen."

Er legte seine Hand auf Hermines Augen und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss.

„Wieso meinst du, wir müssten etwas klären? Wo ist Blaise?", fragte sie erstaunt und ließ ihre Hände um seinen Hals.

„Blaise ist zu einem Freund nach Frankreich gegangen. Ich soll dich grüßen."

„Danke. Sag mal wieso hältst du mir die Augen zu?"

„Hermine das hat seinen Grund und bevor ich dir nicht etwas erklärt habe, gebe ich deine Augen auch nicht frei."

„Na dann leg los", forderte sie ihn auf und wartete ungeduldig.

Er schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete sie. Ihm ging soviel durch den Kopf, aber er wusste nicht so recht wie er anfangen sollte.

„Willst du mich anschweigen oder soll ich raten?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Nein, ich musste nur nachdenken. Wie du weißt habe ich euch meine wahre Identität nicht verraten, und das aus gutem Grund."

Hermine hörte gespannt zu, sie war sehr neugierig wer Zorro wirklich war.

„Du, sowie auch Blaise, kennt meine wahre Identität und ich denke du wirst sehr überrascht sein wenn du weißt, wer ich bin."

„Zorro, komm auf den Punkt und rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum", meckerte Hermine jetzt ungeduldig.

Leise lachte er auf und meinte:

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wer ich bin oder?"

„Nein, nun sag es schon. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein."

„Abwarten. Vielleicht sollte ich dich selbst drauf kommen lassen, anstatt es dir zu sagen", überlegte er laut. „Ja, wieso nicht. Also Hermine, frag mich etwas", forderte er sie nun auf.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll raten? Dazu habe ich keine Lust, sag es einfach", maulte sie herum.

„Nein, wenn du es so erfährst haut es dich um."

Hermine dachte nach, versuchte sich an die Nacht, an ihre erste Begegnung zu erinnern. An Auffälligkeiten oder Bewegungen zu denken, aber alles was ihr einfiel war ein in schwarze Kleidung gehüllter Mann mit einem kalten, fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Nun, irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ich kenne dich also?"

„Ja."

„Schon lange?"

„Mehr als sieben Jahre."

„Du warst mit einem Zauber belegt, der deine wahre Identität verschleiert hat?"

„Ja."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„So etwas fragt man einen alten Mann nicht."

„Och, so alt kamst du mir gar nicht vor, ich fand dich eher sehr agil."

Er lachte laut auf und Hermine gefiel dieses Lachen.

„Da fällt mir ein, dein Körper war der echt oder auch mit einem Zauber belegt?"

„Nein, der war echt."

„Hmm", machte sie weil ihr seine Narben wieder einfielen.

„Du hast mich abgewiesen, weil du gemerkt hast, das ich dich fragen wollte woher deine Narben stammten. Beantwortest du mir jetzt die Frage?"

„Natürlich. Die sind übrig geblieben, weil ich gefoltert wurde, sie stammen aber auch von Kämpfen."

Hermine überlegte kurz und fragte: „Auf welcher Seite hast du gekämpft?"

„Auf der richtigen, sonst gäbe es mich jetzt nicht mehr."

„Zu schwammig", meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Bitte was? Schwammig?"

„Ja, das war kein klares Bekenntnis zur Guten oder Schlechten Seite. Schwammig eben."

Er grinste und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Du kleine Besserwisserin, okay, also um es zu verdeutlichen, ich stand auf der guten Seite, auch wenn es nicht für alle ersichtlich war, aber ich habe immer für Harrys Ziele gearbeitet."

Hermine ahnte es, er sah es an ihrem Gesicht. Sie lockerte wieder die Arme und tastete nach ihm, er ließ es geschehen.

Ihre schmalen Hände tasteten seine Brust ab und die Wärme ihrer Handflächen verursachte einen angenehmen Schauer.

„So, die gute Seite also?", murmelte sie. Und dann stellte sie eine Frage, die er fast nicht gewillt war zu beantworten.

„Welchen Beruf hast du ausgeübt?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Ich stelle hier die fragen Mister ..., und nicht du."

Er hatte die Luft angehalten als sie „Mister" sagte. Sie wusste es, er war sich hundertprozentig sicher.

„Also welchen Beruf hattest du?"

„Hauptberuflich war ich Spion...", antwortete er und sah, wie sie nickt, doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, beendete sie den Satz für ihn.

„Und nebenberuflich warst du Zaubertränkelehrer." Dabei zog sie seine Hand von ihren Augen und sah jetzt in die schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape.

Stille

Sie betrachtete seinen fragenden Blick, sah die leichte Angst und spürte wie er versuchte sich gegen irgendetwas zu wappnen.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Vor dem was jetzt kommen mag. Vor deinen Vorwürfen? Keine Ahnung, vor dem wie du reagierst." Er setzte sich ein wenig zurück und sah sie an. Hermine zog die Stirn kraus.

„Bereust du die Nacht?", fragte sie jetzt.

„Nein. Du?"

„Nein. Was meinst du mit Vorwürfen und wie ich reagiere?"

„Ach Hermine, stell dich nicht so dumm wie Weasley an! Du weißt genau was ich meine. Ich bin Severus Snape, der Verräter, der Mörder."

Hermine setzte sich auf und klemmte sich die Decke unter die Arme.

„Aha, und jetzt soll ich schreiend aus dem Bett hüpfen? Verraten hast du nur Tom Riddle, auch wenn wir erst dachten du hättest uns verraten, und Mörder sind wir alle", antwortete sie ruhig und sah in sein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Nun schau nicht so, auch wenn es nicht öffentlich bekannt gegeben wurde weiß ich, das du vom Ministerium freigesprochen wurdest. Außerdem habe ich mit Minerva und Albus gesprochen."

Er erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Hermine überlegte, sollte sie es wagen ihn Severus zu nennen. Zorro war jetzt unpassend und Mister Snape erst recht. Sie hatten Sex miteinander gehabt, da könnte sie ihn ruhig mit Vornamen ansprechen, sie duzte ihn ja schließlich auch.

„Severus, wovor sollte ich Angst haben? Nach der Nacht weiß ich, du bist ganz anders und ich weiß von Albus, du konntest nicht anders als ihn zu „töten". Und ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, ich habe immer gehofft, dass du unschuldig bist, dass es für diese Tat eine Erklärung gibt. Auch wenn Harry das nicht wahr haben will weiß er, du bist unschuldig."

„Unschuldig…wie sich das anhört. Ich fühle mich nicht unschuldig", knurrte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Hermine schlüpfte aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Bademantel an und ging zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen.

Etwas erstaunt darüber, das sie das tat, war er schon, aber es gefiel ihm. Er ergriff ihre Hände und streichelte mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken.

„Stört es dich nicht, das ich so alt bin?", fragte er jetzt leise.

„Stört es dich, dass ich so jung bin?", kam als Antwort.

„Nein, wieso sollte es?"

„Genau wieso sollte es? Und es stört mich nicht im geringsten das du Severus Snape bist", sagte sie und ging um ihn herum, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

Er lächelte sie schwach an und sah an ihr vorbei.

„Wieso versteckst du dich?", fragte sie ruhig und zwang ihn mit der Hand an seinem Kinn sie anzusehen.

„Ich bin es leid, das man mich ansieht als hätte ich die Pest und ich will meine Ruhe haben. Wenn ich etwas brauche dann verwende ich den Zauber und nenne mich Adrian Prince." Warum er ihr das erzählte wusste er selbst nicht, aber nun war es raus.

„Na dann, Severus Adrian Prince Snape, küss mich. Ich will wissen ob du das genauso gut kannst wie Zorro heute Nacht und streng dich an, der konnte nämlich sehr gut küssen", neckte sie ihn und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wie sagte Blaise? Du bist ein sexgieriges Luder."

„Gar nicht wahr, ich sagte küssen, mehr nicht. Ich sagte nichts so was wie, leg mich flach, vögel mir den Verstand raus. Nur küssen sagte ich", beschwerte sie sich grinsend.

„Nur küssen, so so, du weißt wohin das führen kann?", fragte er und umfasste ihr Gesicht, sie nickte.

„Keine Angst davor?"

„Nein. Machst du es als Severus anders als Zorro?", fragte sie ihn mit strahlenden Augen.

Severus grinste nur und beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie fordernd, verlangend und wild.

Ende

sshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshgss

Epilog

Hermine und Severus blieben zusammen.

Ginny, Harry und Ron lernten einen Adrian Prince kennen und waren total von ihm begeistert.

Nach einen halben Jahr schaffte es Hermine endlich Severus nach Hogwarts zu bekommen. Er weigerte sich stets, da er nicht mit Albus reden wollte, obwohl Albus ihm nicht böse war.

Volle drei Stunden blieb Severus dann bei Albus, Hermine war zu der Zeit bei Minerva in der Wohnung. Danach war Severus gelöster und er war Hermine dankbar, das sie nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Blaise trafen sie ab und zu, aber so wie damals beim Maskenball kamen sie nie wieder zusammen. Er wurde ein guter Freund für sie und mehr nicht.

Nach zwei Jahren heirateten Hermine und Severus und ein halbes Jahr später kam Jason Patrick zur Welt und ihr Glück war perfekt.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann lieben sie sich noch heute.

**Ende**


	6. Ende Teil 2 und Epilog

**Ende Teil 2:**

Hermine wurde wach und spürte einen Körper neben sich. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, drückte Zorro an sich und küsste seinen Hals.

Seine Haare lagen ihm im Gesicht und sie stellte fest das Blaise nicht da war. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und fragte sich wo er denn sei, da im Bad alles ruhig zu sein schien. Vielleicht war er ja unten in der Küche?!

Sie ließ ihre zarte Hand über Zorros Körper gleiten und streichelte ihn, dann glitt ihre Hand wie von selbst zu seinem Schwanz und massierte ihn ein wenig.

Ein tiefes Grollen war zu hören und Hermine kicherte, es schien ihm zu gefallen. Sie liebkoste seinen Nacken und rieb ihre Brüste an seinen Rücken. Sie konnte von diesem Mann nicht genug bekommen.

„Hmm, Prinzessin schon wieder wach?", murmelte er.

„Ja, und ich will dich jetzt sofort, Blaise ist wohl in der Küche und so kannst du mich ganz alleine haben", schnurrte sie ihm von hinten ins Ohr.

„Na dann sollten wir die Gelegenheit nutzen", antwortete er grinsend.

„Eben, das meinte ich", sagte sie und schlang ein Bein um ihn. Leicht drehte er sich und Hermine kam endlich an seinen Mund und küsste ihn.

Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und forderte mehr, was er ihr auch gerne gab.

Er drehte sich ganz zu ihr und presste sie an sich, so dass sie seine Erregung an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren konnte. Freudig seufzte sie auf und öffnete die Augen.

Was sieh sah, traf sie wie ein Blitz. Sie schrie auf und sprang aus dem Bett, griff nach dem Morgenmantel und hielt ihn schützend vor sich.

Zorro bzw. Severus sah sie erstaunt an und sah ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, verstand er ihr benehmen.

„Mist verdammter", dachte er.

„Hermine, bitte beruhige dich. Ich kann dir das erklären", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen.

„Erklären? Bei Merlin, ich habe mit dir geschlafen, verdammt!", schimpfte sie und funkelte ihn an.

„Hermine es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen oder dich mit Absicht täuschen", setzte er an.

„Wie bitte? Was wolltest du dann? Deine ehemalige Schülerin demütigen? Das wäre dir hiermit auch gelungen. Himmel, Harry bringt mich um, wenn er das erfährt. Oh Merlin, bitte hilf mir", zeterte sie weiter und achtete nicht mehr auf Snape.

Severus hatte genug, sie würde ihn nicht ausreden lassen. Also musste er etwas tun, er wollte sie so nicht gehen lassen. Er hob die Hand, die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Hermine sah erschrocken auf die Tür, doch bevor sie wieder etwas sagen konnte erklang ein "Silencio".

Fuchsteufelswild sah sie ihn an und als er aufstand und nackt zu seinem Bademantel ging, sah sie beschämt weg. Fieberhaft überlegte sie was sie machen könnte, wie sie hier raus kommen würde.

„Hermine bitte, hör mir zu und habe keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts. Bitte nimm platz", sprach er sie ruhig an.

Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, musste sich eingestehen, dass es im Moment keinen anderen Ausweg gab.

Er sah sie ruhig an und Hermine nickte ergeben, sie deutete auf ihren Bademantel, den sie immer noch schützend vor sich hielt und er verstand.

Er drehte sich um und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schließlich hatte er sie die ganze Nacht nackt gesehen und nun zierte sie sich, aber gut, er verstand ihre prekäre Lage.

Da sie ja nichts sagen konnte drehte er sich vorsichtig um und sah, wie sie angezogen auf dem Bett saß. Behutsam setzte er sich in den Sessel, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah sie an.

Nach einer Weile senkte er seine Hände und sagte:

„Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht täuschen. Normalerweise wache ich immer zu der Zeit auf, die ich mir vorgenommen hatte, aber leider hat das heute nicht geklappt. Ich denke es lag daran, das wir fast die ganze Nacht hindurch... du weißt schon."

Hermine nickte und zog die Nase kraus.

„Ich wollte euch wirklich zeitig rauswerfen damit ihr nichts von meiner wahren Identität erfahrt. Egal, nun ist es passiert und es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich und auch Blaise nicht demütigen. Das alles kam sehr spontan und ich habe nicht weiter nachgedacht."

Sie deutete auf seinen Schritt und dann auf den Kopf und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, was ihn grinsen ließ.

„Ja, vielleicht habe ich nur mit meinem Schwanz gedacht, aber du sahst so gut aus und ich war mir sicher, du würdest niemals eine Wette mit einem völlig fremden Mann eingehen. Da du ja nicht wissen konntest wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin. Es freute mich natürlich, dass ich dich doch aus der Reserve locken konnte. Mir hat diese Nacht mehr als nur gut gefallen und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, dann gibst du zu, auch dir hat es gefallen."

Er beobachtete sie genau, sie überlegte und schüttelte ein paar Mal den Kopf.

„Hermine sieh mich an", forderte er sie sah auf. „Wenn du jetzt nur mal an Zorro und Blaise denkst, an die gemeinsame Nacht, würdest du es dann bereuen?"

Er sah wie sie verstand und dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, verzweifelt zeigte sie auf ihre Kehle. Er nickte und mit einer leichten Handbewegung hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Also, ich höre", sagte er ernst.

„Wenn du so fragst dann sage ich dir, ich bereue diese Nacht mit Zorro und Blaise nicht, aber nun da ich weiß wer du bist..."

Er unterbrach sie. „Das ist doch Quatsch. Ich sehe nicht mehr so aus wie Zorro, aber der Inhalt ist der gleiche."

„Aber das Äußere nicht, du... du bist...!"

„Ja? Was bin ich?"

„Also ich meine..., nun ja ..., ach du weißt doch was ich meine." Sie hob die Arme und seufzte.

„Du meinst, weil ich Severus Snape bin, war die Nacht scheußlich, obwohl sie dir gefallen hat? Das ist Blödsinn Hermine. Du hast Vorurteile gegen mich, deshalb führst du dich so auf. Ich der Verräter, Mörder und Kinderhasser kann doch nicht so wie Zorro sein, richtig? So liebevoll, so zärtlich, so sexy, das meinst du doch oder?"

Hermine sah beschämt nach unten und dachte nach. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas, dann ergriff Severus wieder das Wort.

„Ich weiß, ich war nicht der netteste Mensch und habe dich und die anderen nie fair behandelt, aber das musste so sein, und auch, dass ich Albus töten musste. Beachte das, ich musste ihn töten, und doch war ich immer auf Harrys Seite, eurer Seite. Du hast mich letzte Nacht als Zorro kennen gelernt. Dies ist nichts mehr als ein Name und eine äußere Tarnung. Ich stecke hinter dem."

Hermine sah ihm in seine schwarzen Augen. Heute Nacht waren sie braun, erinnerte sie sich, und so ließ sie den Blick über ihn schweifen und dachte nach.

Sie hatte mit Minerva und Albus gesprochen, sie wusste dass er nicht anders konnte als Albus zu töten, um Harry helfen zu können und das hatte er auch getan. Er war vom Ministerium begnadigt und vollständig rehabilitiert worden, es wurde bloß nicht an die große Glocke gehängt, sicherlich auch weil er es so wollte.

Severus saß ganz ruhig da und betrachtete die nachdenkliche Hermine, er grinste weil sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, was sie immer machte, wenn sie nachdachte.

Hermine sah auf und schaute auf einen ruhigen und entspannt wirkenden Severus, er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, was sie veranlasste den Blick zu senken.

Er hatte vollkommen Recht und doch konnte sie sich schwer vorstellen, dass er so anders sein sollte. Leise seufzte sie auf und rutschte vom Bett.

Langsam ging sie auf Severus zu bis sie vor ihm stand. Gespannt sah er zu ihr auf und wartete ab. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange, er schloss die Augen und sie stellte erstaunt fest wie lang seine Wimpern waren. Hermine streichelte seine Wange und er drückte sein Gesicht leicht gegen ihre Hand.

Das kribbelige Gefühl was sie verspürte hatte, war immer noch da, also lag es nicht nur an Zorro. Sie schmiss alle bedenken über Bord und setzte sich auf Severus´ Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn. Erstaunt öffnete Severus die Augen und legte vorsichtig die Arme um sie.

„Verzeihst du mir?", flüsterte sie.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, es ist alles in Ordnung. In Gewisserweise hast du nicht Unrecht, vergessen wir es einfach", sagte er und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

Sie überlegte und hob dann den Kopf um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Und nun?"

„Was und nun?"

„Naja, ach ich weiß auch nicht. Was machen wir mit Blaise, wo ist der überhaupt?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht in der Küche, wir sollten mal nach ihm sehen."

„Hhmm, wenn du meinst."

„Na komm, vielleicht hat er sich von seinem Schock schon erholt, er war schließlich vor uns wach."

„Mit Schock liegst du vollkommen richtig, armer Zabini. Ich bin gespannt wie er sich benehmen wird."

„Auf jedenfall schreit er mir nicht ins Ohr", sagte Severus ruhig und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite, was ihn auflachen ließ.

Plötzlich ergriff sie sein Gesicht und sah ihn ernst an.

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Dein Lachen gefällt mir, sehr sogar", sagte sie, beugte sie sich vor und küsste zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag Severus Snape.

Erst etwas schüchtern und dann doch fordernder, weil ihr das Gefühl bekannt vorkam, weil es gut war und weil er sie an sich presste. An ihrem Oberschenkel bemerkte sie seine Härte und sie bewegte sich ein wenig um ihn zusätzlich zu reizen. Er stöhnte in ihren Mund, was Hermine nur noch mehr anstachelte.

Sie wollte diesen Mann, jetzt sofort. Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen und schob seine Arme weg um aufstehen zu können.

Er knurrte ungnädig und sah sie an. Sie öffnete ihren Bademantel und ließ ihn vom Körper gleiten, er sah ihr mit glühenden Augen zu.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und öffnete ebenfalls seinen Mantel, strich ihn beiseite und betrachtete seinen prallen Schwanz. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht und dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie beugte sich vor und stützte sich auf den Armlehnen ab.

„Wenn ich als Schülerin schon gewusst hätte was sich da so prächtiges unter deinen Roben versteckt, dann hättest du keine Ruhe vor mir gehabt", flüsterte sie ihm verführerisch zu.

Grinsend griff Severus nach ihrer Taille, um sie dann rittlings auf sich zu ziehen.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich so etwas anhatte", erwiderte er und küsste sie dann stürmisch auf die Lippen.

Hermine rutschte auf seinem Schoß hin und her, rieb ihre schon feuchte Pussy an seinem Harten. Geschickt lotste sie ihn in sich, und ritt beide zum Höhepunkt, der nicht weit zu sein schien.

Severus hielt sie an den Schultern fest und zog sie immer wieder auf seinen pulsierenden Schwanz. Sie jauchzte vor Freude und es brauchte nicht lange und ihr Orgasmus brach über sie herein. Auch Severus kam kurze Zeit später, ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihr, was Hermine ein leichtes Hochgefühl bescherte.

Mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter erholte sie sich langsam, während er liebevoll ihren Rücken streichelte.

Nachdem Severus den Brief von Blaise gefunden hatte, liebten er und Hermine sich noch einmal unter der Dusche. Er bezog das Bett neu und zusammen schlüpften sie unter die Decke. Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein.

**Epilog: **

Hermine verbrachte noch den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht bei Severus, sie redeten viel und liebten sich immer wieder.

Harry und Ginny wollten schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben, aber sie waren sich sicher, das Hermine ihren Spaß hatte und sie gönnten es ihr.

Als Hermine dann nach Hause kam und erzählte wer Zorro gewesen war, flippten Harry und Ron natürlich aus. Ginny stand erst der Mund offen, aber dann kam ihre Neugierde durch.

Die Frauen verfrachteten die Männer nach draußen und Hermine musste Ginny alles über die Nacht mit Blaise und Severus erzählen.

Harry und Ron mussten akzeptieren das Hermine mit Severus zusammen sein wollte. Als sich ihre Schwangerschaft herausstellte, kapitulierten die Zwei.

Severus freute sich sehr und Hermine war glücklich über seine Reaktion. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er das tun würde.

Etwas unsicher war sie sich schon, da sie nicht genau wusste, von wem das Kind war.

Doch nachdem Adrian Patrick geboren wurde, zeigte ein Test ganz deutlich, das Severus der Vater von ihm war.

Hermine und Severus heirateten und wurden sehr glücklich.

Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann lieben sie sich noch heute.

Ende 


End file.
